Silvereyed Monster of Jealousy
by Snowpixie81
Summary: Updated! Touya, who is bent on breaking apart Sakura and Syaoran, finally agrees to go out on a date with a persistent Nakuru. But, what's this, someone's jealous. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. They belong to Clamp and Nelvana. Ratings: R, mostly for language. Warnings: Language *points above*, sap, shounen ai. Pairings: Touya/Yue, Syaoran/Sakura, Eriol/Tomoyo, Yukito/???, and a tiny bit of Touya/Nakuru.  
  
Author's notes: This idea had popped in my head when I was watching CCS 2nd movie. I wanted to take care of it. This takes place right at the end of the movie which means it will contain spoilers for the movie. Oh, and on the side note, Yue and Yukito can speak to each other in their mind, but they can't read each other's thoughts. It's crucial to the fic. Hope you guys will enjoy it.  
  
"Silver-eyed monster of Jealousy"  
Chapter 1.  
It was done. They did it. They had captured all the clow cards, and Sakura had transferred them to her name. With a lot of help from her friends, she had achieved her goals.  
Syaoran's heart had skipped a beat when Sakura had jumped at him from those stairs, but he didn't have any trouble catching her. He had just found out about her feelings, and he wasn't about to let the best thing that happened to him, slip away.  
Hand in hand, they walked back to the destruction site to find their families and friends. Sakura spotted Touya lying on the ground and rushed up to him.  
Imagine his surprise, when he was just getting his bearings in order, a bundle of pink energy bumped into him, knocking them both back on the ground. Did somebody get the number of that pink ice cream truck, Touya's eyes swirled in their sockets.  
"Oh, Thank God you're o.k. I was so worried."  
Touya heard Sakura's voice in his ears. He replied.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Would you mind getting off me so I could get up. You are not exactly a very light person, Kaiju."  
Sakura was too happy to notice his little remark. Seeing that he was perfectly o.k. after that attack from the void card, Sakura had sent a silent prayer up to the heavens. She got up and grabbed Syaoran's hand.  
"Let's go and find Tomoyo and Meiling. I want to make sure they're both o.k." she said looking up in Syaoran's eyes.  
If Sakura had asked him to go on the roller coaster and jump off from its highest point, Syaoran would have easily complied.  
"Yeah, lets go." He said, lost in Sakura's jaded gaze.  
"Aahhemmm." Piped up a voice from behind.  
"If you two are done making lovey dovey faces at each other, I would be happy to inform you that we're both o.k."  
After hearing Meiling's voice, Sakura and Syaoran whipped their heads around, and came face to face with a video camera, pretty much shoved in their faces.  
"Kawaii!! Sakura and Syaoran look so cute together." Gushed Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.  
"Well, we know Tomoyo is going to be just fine." Commented Syaoran dryly, not really caring for the term "cute" associated with him.  
"Yay, yay yay. Tomoyo! Meiling! You are both o.k." Sakura glomped both her friends, once again bringing herself down with them this time.  
"Oi Kinomoto, I would never know where you get this much energy" said Meiling "since all your desserts are devoured by that stuffed animal of yours."  
Sakura got up off of them and turned towards her brother.  
"Hey oniichan, would you mind checking on Dad and make sure he's o.k. I am gonna go see my other friends."  
"Sure Kaiju" said Touya, smiling at her little sister's antics.  
"So Sakura, have you told Syaoran your feelings yet?" asked Tomoyo. She was walking ahead of Syaoran and Meiling, next to Sakura. As if she hadn't already known from the fact that they were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes, when she and Meiling had walked up to them.  
Sakura blushed slightly and looked back at Syaoran, who was looking at her intently. All of a sudden, feeling extremely shy, she didn't know how to answer the question. But then, she didn't have to. Syaoran walked up to her and grabbed her hand in his firm hold.  
"Yes Tomoyo, we are together. I love Sakura very much, and I am so glad she reciprocates my feelings."  
Instead of fabricating the words, Syaoran went in for the kill. At his blunt reply, Meiling broke into helpless little giggles, and Tomoyo sighed happily. Sakura went into a deep blush mode. Her face went from pink to scarlet in a flash, as she looked up at Syaoran. They continued to walk hand in hand, with Tomoyo in front, walking backwards holding her camera to her eye.  
All this exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by a pair of intense blue eyes. Those, belonging to an over-protective, however slightly neurotic older brother.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TBC.  
Author's notes: So, how do you guys like it. And my deepest apologizes if this idea has been used before. I didn't copy anyone, this was the product of my own neurotic mind -_- '' Anyway, please review, I thrive on them. And they actually help me write more and often *hint hint* . Later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. It belongs to Nelvana and Clamp. No matter how much I kick and scream, I can't own Touya or Yue  
  
Ratinng: R, for language.  
  
Warnings: Language, Sap, Shounen ai.  
  
Pairings: Touya/Yue, Syaoran/Sakura, Eriol/Tomoyo, Yukito/???  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews. And special thanks to EcuaGirl for pointing out that Touya's eyes are Brown, not Blue. I had actually thought that they were blue @.@ So, I think I will keep his eyes blue, cuz I think that he would look a lot more sexy with those. So phhbbbttttt *blows raspberry*. Hehehehe 'real mature, Bunny Chan -_- !!'  
Chapter 2.  
  
"I'm telling you Yuki, I am beginning to trust that Li brat less and less everyday" said Touya, sitting on the couch in Yukito' house.  
  
It had been a week since the festival, and the events with the clow cards that had followed had been erased from people's memories. Save for those who knew about the whole card capturing business. Those people now had Touya included with them. He had cornered his sister one day and asked her to spill the beans about the mysterious things that had been going on. He had been astonished to find out that his little sister held the responsibility of being a clow card mistress. And that his best friend had been a false form of one of the guardians protecting Sakura.  
  
Yukito had always known about Touya's neurotic need to protect his sister from everything that held even a little threat to her. Apparently, this new threat had come in the form one Syaoran Li, "The Brat", as was pronounced by Touya.  
"What happened now Touya?" asked Yukito. "I mean, I know you weren't always Syaoran's number one fan. What had he done this time? Did he sneeze in Sakura's direction? Or was it that he had the nerve to come within 10 foot radius of Sakura?" asked Yukito amusedly.  
  
"Don't pull a funny one on me Yuki." Touya had gotten up off the couch and was now pacing the living room floor. "You weren't there when the brat had went up to Sakura and had forcefully grabbed her hand. Since Sakura is such a sweet little girl, she didn't have the heart to throw him off." Said Touya, putting a little emphasis on the word 'forcefully'.  
  
Touya's cheeks held a slight color of pink to them, showing off his temper. Yukito sighed and there was a large sweat drop forming on his head. How Touya could be so thick when it came to the matters of the heart, was beyond Yukito's comprehension.  
  
"Umm, Touya. Don't you think that maybe Sakura didn't mind Syaoran holding her hand. Did you ever give it a thought that she might like him as much as he likes her?"  
  
Yukito had said the wrong thing, and he knew it. Touya's face went from its slight pink shade to angry purple in 3 seconds flat. Yukito mentally prepared himself for the blast that was about to follow when Touya's fuse went off. He looked around himself timidly to find some sort of protective armor, incase Touya decided that he had to beat some sense into Yukito for suggesting such a thing. He cursed his luck that he was sitting on the sofa, nowhere near the vicinity of the kitchen, where he would be able to find a tool for self-defense. He grabbed the thickest, fluffiest cushion on the sofa, and waited for his inevitable doom. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy. Sakura is too young to start thinking about boys in that way. And I'll be damned if I let that BRAT get anywhere close to Sakura with perverted intensions on his mind." Bellowed Touya. "I'll kill him. I'll fuckin' kill him. No, oh no no no. first, I'll rip his fuckin' balls off and shove'em down his throat. Then I'm going to rip his fuckin' intestines out and hang him with it. Oh yeah, that's what I'm going to do." Touya had a manic gleam in his eyes.  
  
Yukito cringed at the mental picture that had sprang in his mind, and he felt sorry for Syaoran.  
  
"A little high strung, isn't he?" Yukito heard a voice in his head.  
  
"I believe what the mistress and the descendant have together is very genuine and precious. Her brother shouldn't stand in her way." Spoke Yue from within Yukito.  
  
"Yeah, but you try telling him that and see if you'll probably be able to see another day or not." Yukito answered the voice in his head.  
  
He felt someone poking his forehead and opened his eyes, which he had closed during his short conversation with Yue.  
  
"Oi, Yuki, oi. Snap out of it man. I'm talking to you here, fucking spilling my heart out and you go freeze up on me. What's up. Can't you talk to that angel boy on your own time." Piped up Touya.  
  
For a moment, there was a flash of silver that streaked through Yukito's serene hazel eyes.  
  
"Umm To-ya. Yue didn't like being called angel boy, as you so delicately put it." Said Yukito. "And he also believes that Sakura and Syaoran are meant to be together and you should keep out of their way." After saying that he quickly added "Remember, his words, not mine. We don't want an innocent party to get hurt on the account of misdirected rage, no do we." Yukito laughed a little nervously.  
  
"Fine, I won't hurt you. But you tell hat silver haired freak to butt out of my fuckin' business. What goes on in Sakura's life is no one's concern but mine." Said Touya resuming his pace around the living room.  
  
"But To-ya, what are you going to do about it? I know that Sakura isn't going to like it if you tell her to stop hanging out with Syaoran. I mean look at what they have been through together. Capturing clow cards and all that." Yukito chose his words carefully. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and set Touya off again.  
  
"Huh?!! I think you are right Yuki. We'll have to find a way to break those two apart. That's a brilliant idea. Why didn't I think of that, hmm. I'll go home and start planning right now." Touya declared, grabbing his back-pack.  
  
Yukito had no choice but to sweat-drop furiously, after the way Touya misinterpreted his words.  
  
"See ya later Yuki. Oh, and bye angel boy." Touya couldn't resist throwing that last one in there, then he disappeared out the door.  
  
"I don't know why you hang out with that person." Spoke Yue heatedly in Yukito's head again. "I mean he's rude, obnoxious, and he has a serious sister complex."  
  
"Well Yue, you haven't known him as long as I have. He's actually a very good person at heart, with nothing but good intentions for his loved ones. He's just a little over protective when it comes to Sakura. Since he practically raised her after their mother had passed away, leaving them at a very young age." Replied Yukito, in a calm manner.  
  
"Sounds like you're in love with him or something." Commented Yue.  
  
"I admire him as a friend, but that is all. My affection lie elsewhere, and he know about it." Yukito replied softly. "Seems to me like you were a little jealous there. Does the moon guardian has feelings for his mistress' rude and obnoxious older brother." Added Yukito teasingly.  
  
"Don't be absurd. I have no feelings for him." Said Yue hotly. "Other than that of gratitude that he had given up his power for my sake."  
  
"Uh huh, sure." Yukito said in a disbelieving tone. "Now, we have to do something about Touya, and distract him enough so he would stay out of Sakura and Syaoran's way." Said Yukito thoughtfully.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" inquired Yue.  
  
"Well, my first thought was that you would be a distraction for him. But since you have no apparent feelings for him, and no interest at all in To-ya I believe that a phone call is in order." Yukito noticed that he hadn't received an answer for his comment back there.  
  
He walked towards the telephone, and took out a huge tome from under the phone stand.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if Daidouji is in the phone book?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's notes: Hope you guys will like this chapter. Please go on, review and drop me a line about what you think. Oh, and I didn't mention it before, but I can't take flames, so please don't throw any. But, I welcome constructive criticism whole heartedly. Bye, till next time ^_^. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. They belong to Nelvana and Clamp.  
  
Ratings: R, for language.  
  
Warnings: Language, sap, shounen ai.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Chapter 3.  
"I'm home!"  
  
Touya took his shoes off and entered the house. He heard noises coming from the living room and went to see who it was. Only to be stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
There they were, the brat and the brat girl, AKA Meiling, sitting and laughing with his little kaijuu.  
  
What ticked him off more was the fact that Syaoran and Sakura were sitting on the carpet, their back resting against the sofa, together. Meiling was seated on a sofa nearby.  
  
"Oh hi Oniichan." Said Sakura cheerfully. "How was studying with Yukito?"  
  
Touya, at the moment, had engaged in a glaring contest with Syaoran. If one looked closely, they could see the jolts of electricity that was being passed between them.  
  
"It was fine. Yuki was having trouble with some math problems so I helped him out." He answered his sister, not taking his eyes off Sayaoran.  
  
Sakura, the ever sweet and utterly clueless creature that she was, went back to her discussion with Meiling about the season's newest fashion trends.  
  
Syaoran broke the connection between himself and Touya, by closing his eyes, and sighing heavily.  
  
'Oh great, the neurotic oniichan is home. Now I'll never get a chance to kiss her.' He thought dismally.  
  
Ever since Sakura had jumped into his arms and declared her love, he had wanted nothing more than to steal a taste of his cherry blossom's lips. All they had shared in the following time periods were innocent kisses on the cheeks. Syaoran had wanted to take this a step further. Unfortunately his luck wasn't with him this whole past week. Every time he had gathered enough courage to carry out his plans, there had always been some sort of distraction. And most of those distractions had come in the form of one Tomoyo Daidouji and her accursed camera. As bent on as he was on kissing Sakura, Tomoyo was just as bent on capturing it on film. There was a girl with a serious obsession, if he ever met one. Since it was going to be a first kiss for both him and Sakura, Syaoran had wanted it to be perfect, something that only he and Sakura would share.  
  
Today, he had deliberately ditched Tomoyo and just brought Meiling with him to Sakura's house. He had it all planned out too. After saying their goodbyes, Meiling would casually walk on ahead, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. Then he would carry on with his plan and finally kiss his cherry blossom. Boy, did that plan went down the drain.  
  
He had thought it might be too good to be true. And now look, the one person in the world, who wouldn't accept a glass of water from Syaoran's hands if he was dying of thirst, was in the room with him. It was a double shame that this person also happened to be his beloved's older brother. Well, who ever said life was fair. Lady Luck just did not want to smile upon him tonight. He shook a mental fist at the Lady Luck.  
  
In his musing, he nearly missed the fact that Touya was now shoving his large self between him and Sakura. He moved out of the way just in time to dodge the elbow that was heading towards his face. He got up off the floor quickly, and went to sit by Meiling on the sofa. He found a slight pleasure in the fact that Sakura was now frowning up at Touya.  
  
'Time to put my break-up-kaijuu-and-brat-plan in action.' Touya thought to himself.  
  
"So brat, when are you heading back to China? I know you didn't come here to stay since you moved back a couple of months ago. So when is your flight back?"  
  
'Oh yeah, score one for me.' Touya performed a mental cheer. There were chibi Touyas dancing around in his head, holding up signs that read "Get out Brat", and "Shove off", and "Leave Sakura alone". He had a very creative, yet somewhat disturbing mind.  
  
'Now Sakura will know he's not here to stay, and she will surely get angry with him. Then I will perform my brotherly duty and happily throw the brat out'. Chibi Touyas had picked up their dancing speed. His little victory, however, was short-lived.  
  
"Meiling and I have decided to stay here for good." Piped up Syaoran. "I have already spoken to my mother and got her permission to start attending Tomeda High." Syaoran answered smugly.  
  
"She believes that it would be good for the clan if I received a foreign education. Plus, she wanted me to stay close to the card mistress and protect her from harm." He explained further, putting a little more emphasis on the word 'close'.  
  
Touya's little victory dance had turned into a wild, blood-thirsty rage. Chibi Touyas had sprouted little horns and bleak expressions. They were now holding up signs that read "Kill the Brat", and "Spill his blood". His brain was spewing out curses a mile a minute.  
  
'God damn, mother fucking son of a bitch, he thinks he's so fuckin' smart. Stupid asshole, who the fuck does he think he is. I'm so gonna rip the fuckin' smirk off his face with my boot...' and it went on and on.  
  
Syaoran nudged Meiling with his elbow and they both stood up. Syaoran chose to ignore the murderous expression that had appeared on Touya's face.  
  
"Well Sakura, thanks for having us over." Meiling said preparing to leave. She too had noticed how quiet Touya had became after hearing that they will be staying for good.  
  
"Ohh, you guys are leaving already. But we were having so much fun." Sakura said, disappointment showing in her voice.  
  
'Yeah, 'were' being the key word here.' Syaoran thought, throwing a weary glance at Touya. Now if he could only find a way to kiss Sakura and not have to run for his life afterwards.  
  
They all headed towards the door with Touya happily leading the way, and Meiling bringing up the rear. Touya held the door wide open and said.  
  
"There. Now don't let the door knob hit your ass on the way out."  
  
"Oniichan!!" Sakura cried horrifically at her brother's words, and proceeded to kick him on the shin.  
  
"Umm, Touya San." Meiling said politely. "I think your father just called you from the library."  
  
Touya, who was rubbing his leg after being kicked rather hard, answered.  
  
"Ok. I'll go see what he wants."  
  
On his way in, he gave Syaoran a warning look that clearly said "Touch her and die!!"  
  
"O.K. Syaoran" whispered Meiling. "You have about 30 seconds before Touya finds out that his father isn't even home yet. Make good use of this time." She waved a quick good bye to Sakura and hurried off down the steps and disappeared into the street.  
  
"Hoeee!" said Sakura, looking at the door their basement which led to the library. "When did Dad come home, I didn't even notice."  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but smile at the cute innocent expression that had formed on Sakura's face.  
  
Remembering that he had little time to carry out his plan, he threw caution to the wind. He grabbed Sakura's face in his hands and looked down at her. She looked up with a clueless expression, and softly said "hoe!". He brought his face down, and met her soft lips with his own. The first contact was nothing more than a simple touch, a caress. He brought his face back up and searched her eyes for any sing of rejection of repulsion. What he found was a dazed and happy expression in her jaded pools. When she gave him a dazzling smile, he couldn't hold back any longer. He groaned softly, and dived back down, this time meeting her lips hungrily. He clutched the back of her head with one of his hands, and his other hand dropped lower to wrap around her tiny waist. He nibbled on her lips and then brought her lower lip into her mouth and suckled on it. Sakura made a soft whimpering noise and brought her arms to wrap around Syaoran's neck. Syaoran tilted his head, and brought them closer, if that was even possible. He traced his tongue on her lips, tasting her flavor. He didn't go into her mouth, but contented himself with only her taste. To him, she tasted sweeter than any nectar that could come from the heavens themselves. He felt himself drowning deeper and deeper into everything that was Sakura. He felt as if he had finally found a place where he belonged.  
  
The need to draw in breath finally allowed him to let go of her. He and Sakura both took in deep gulps of breath. Both of his arms had now wrapped themselves around her middle and were holding him in a tight embrace. He let go and looked at her face again and was astonished by what the found. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shining brightly, full of love and admiration. Her lips looked thoroughly kissed, and incredibly tempting. If there wasn't a looming threat of Touya still hanging by, Syaoran didn't think he'd be able to constrain himself.  
  
He traced a finger down on her cheeks and ran his thumb along her lower lip and whispered "I love you so much Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
She smiled up at him, and answered shyly in a breathy tone. "I love you too, Syaoran Li."  
  
He gave her a tiny kiss on her small nose, emanating a small giggle from Sakura. He let go of her, and stepped down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, he looked back up and gave her a dazzling smile reserved only for her. He waved to her a final time and disappeared into the night. Sakura couldn't help but wave back. And that was the condition in which she was found by her brother, a few moments later. Staring out at the empty street, waving, with a distant smile on her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At that moment, across the town.  
  
"So, now you understand everything, right?"  
  
"Don't worry Yukito san, I understand perfectly what I have to do. You just leave everything to me." Said Tomoyo, and hung up her phone. Only to pick it back up a few minutes later to dial another number.  
  
"Do you think it was wise of you to do that?" said Yue, picking up their mental conversation with Yukito.  
  
"It had to be done. In order to distract him, we have to threaten him with the thing he fears the most. But don't worry, it's all going to work out fine." Said Yukito, stepping away from the phone, and going back into his room to plan further ahead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's notes: Another chapter done. Please let me know what you think. ^_^. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed :bows deeply:   
I am just so glad that you guys are reading and actually liking my story ^_^ Arigato.   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to Nelvana and Clamp.   
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, Language, sap, humor ^_^()  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
It was just another school day. But today, as Sakura roller bladed towards Tomeda High,   
she felt as if she was floating on cloud nine. Her last encounter with Syaoran was still fresh   
in her memory. She could still feel the softness of his lips pressed up against her own. She   
felt as though Syaoran's musky, virile scent was still all around her.  
  
Today she arrived at the school on time, which was a rare occasion for Sakura. She walked   
into her class and was pleasantly surprised to find Syaoran there. He was seated where he   
always sat. On the set behind Sakura.   
  
When she had walked in, Syaoran was engaged in a conversation with Takashi. But he immediately   
looked up when she entered. It was as though he felt her presence, even before she entered the room.   
His eyes lit up at the sight of her and Sakura's face had broken into a bright, wide grin.  
  
She went to her desk and took her seat. She immediately turned around to say good morning to   
Syaoran, when she received a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
Loud cries of "Woo Hoo!!" and "Go Syaoran!!" emanated throughout the classroom.   
Sakura blushed to the roots of her hair.  
  
"Good Morning, my sweet Cherry Blossom."  
  
Syaoran said in a husky voice, which was only for Sakura's ears.  
  
"I would have preferred to kiss you properly. But seeing as how we are in a very public   
place, I'll have to save it for later."   
  
Syaoran gave her a small smile. Sakura smiled at him in return.  
  
"Good Morning to you too, my Little Wolf. And you know, I would've liked a proper kiss,   
but the one on the cheek wasn't half bad either."  
  
Syaoran chuckled at Sakura's teasing tone. He ran his eyes all over Sakura's face, as if memorizing her   
features. Sakura felt herself drowning in Syaoran's amber gaze.  
  
"Geezz! Would you two get a room already!"  
  
They both snapped out of their little world, and turned their gazes to the owner of the voice. Meiling   
and Tomoyo were smiling broadly at them. Meiling had a mischievous glint in her eyes.   
  
"Or you could at least wait 'til the class is over to make moony faces at each other." Meiling spoke   
up again.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think our systems would be able to handle this much sweetness." Tomoyo had spoken   
this time. Both of them broke into helpless little giggles again.  
  
They would have commented more, but the teacher had walked in, and was now taking attendance.   
Sakura and Tomoyo's desks were side by side. They both bent towards each other and whispered   
at the same time.  
  
"I've got so much to tell you."  
  
They exchanged a look and broke into silent giggles. Tomoyo mouthed the words "lunch time" at her,   
and Sakura nodded her head. They both sat up straight o receive today's lessons.   
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
"And that's when I found Sakura standing at the door, waving at nothing." Touya recounted the events   
of Syaoran's visit to Yukito.  
  
They were both sitting in the back seats of their biology class. And since both Touya and Yukito excelled   
at that subject, they didn't feel the need to pay attention to the professor. Yukito was being a very good   
sport throughout Touya's ramblings, and listened to every word he said. He didn't event flinch when Touya   
threw in a few curses here and there, in honor of Syaoran. He was truly furious at the fact the Syaoran had   
been able to do the impossible. He had kissed Touya Kinomoto's little sister.  
  
Yukito was looking around him apprehensively, from time to time. They were receiving quite a few looks   
from their classmates around them. Touya, who had been preoccupied with his retelling of the accursed event,   
hadn't noticed it.  
  
"But To-ya, are you sure that Syaoran somehow managed to kiss Sakura. I mean you were there, weren't you?"   
Yukito inquired after he had finished.  
  
"Yeah I was there, and I was keeping a good eye on the brat too. But that Meiling girl told me that Dad was calling   
for me, and I had to go see what he wanted. She was in on the whole thing with that fuckin' bastard. Dad wasn't   
even home yet."  
  
"Yeah but To-ya, that doesn't mean that Syaoran had actually managed to kiss her on the lips. He probably   
just gave her an innocent little kiss on the cheeks." Yukito, the voice of reason, spoke up again.   
  
"Oh for fuck's sake Yuki, wake up. Don't you know anything about women. Sakura was smiling and waving   
at NOTHING. She had that doped-up, high on drugs look about her. On women, that look usually means   
that they have just been kissed senseless." Touya's voice had raised a few octaves.  
  
"Ssshhh!!" he was shushed by a classmate, who was desperately trying to pay attention to the lesson.  
  
"Sshhh yourself, asshole. Mind your own damn business." Touya growled at the poor boy.  
  
All of a sudden, Yukito chuckled softly. Touya gave him a stern look.  
  
"What??!! What the fuck is so funny?"  
  
This time he growled at Yukito. He made sure to lower his voice this time though. He could care less   
about his classmate, but he didn't want the professor's wrath to be brought upon himself.  
  
"Oh nothing. Yue just said something." Yukito replies, now sobered up. "So, what are you planning   
to do now?"  
  
"What did he say?" Touya asked in a calm, yet somewhat dangerous voice.  
  
Yukito gulped and chuckled nervously.  
  
"Oh, that's not important. Lets just move on ahead. So, you were telling me about….."  
  
"Yuki. What. The fuck. Did he. Say?"  
  
"Oh, ummm, well."   
  
Yukito was still hesitant in his reply, so Touya just had to know now. He narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"O.K. O.K. he said that he doesn't think that you know a lot about women as well. And how would   
you know about the looks women get after being kissed. Seeing as how you haven't been on a single   
date for a long time." Yukito replied quickly.  
  
Touya's face had taken a slight red shade. His eyes narrowed even more.  
  
"The fuck is this? That low-life, scum-eating, long-haired freak of nature. What the fuck does he know   
about dating. He doesn't know anything about me. So just tell him to keep his fuckin' ass out of my damn   
business." Touya was having difficulty controlling his voice.  
  
There was a flash of silver that streaked through Yukito's eyes, something that Touya had seen happen before.   
  
"What did he say, Yuki? I know he said something. Just tell me what the fuck he said?"  
  
Touya barreled down on his friend, who had started perspiring furiously. Yukito took a deep sigh and said.   
  
"Yue said that you obviously have anger management problems. Maybe that's the reason you haven't gone   
out with a girl. Because no girl would find this trait attractive."  
  
Yukito conveyed Yue's words to his friend. Touya was left stuttering. He couldn't make out a single sentence   
to throw at Yue, since he was too furious.  
  
He was just about to say something when the professor dismissed the class. Yukito hurriedly gathered his   
things and stood up.   
  
"Well To-ya. Love to stay and chat, but I've got to go to my next class. See you later."  
  
And with that, Yukito took off. He thanked every Deity he could think of at the moment, that he didn't   
have any more classes with Touya today. The next time he would see him would be at the end of the day,   
when they are about to head home. With the direction this conversation was taking, he was sure that he   
would be left as a mediator between Yue and Touya, while they flung insults at each other. Hopefully, Touya's   
anger would have subsided by the end of the day.  
  
"Why do you like to push his buttons Yue?" he asked the being residing in his body. "You know how easy   
it is to set him off."  
  
"I don't know." Yue took a mental shrug. "I just find it pleasurable when I see him irate."  
  
'Yeah, no attraction here I see.' Yukito thought sarcastically, but kept it to himself.  
  
He took a look at his watch. It showed 11:20 at the moment. 'I've got a free period at 12:30.' He thought to   
himself. 'That's about that time Sakura and Tomoyo have their lunch break. Maybe I'll go pay them a visit.'   
  
With that final thought, Yukito entered his next classroom. Hoping for the hour to pass quickly.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling grabbed their trays from the counter and sat down at the table in a corner   
of the cafeteria.   
  
"Where is Syaoran?" Tomoyo inquired, once they were seated. "I didn't think he was going to leave you   
side for a single moment."  
  
Sakura blushed slightly and replied.  
  
"Oh, he went to the soccer practice. He said that since he's been out of the country for a while, he needs to   
get reacquainted with the team."  
  
"Oh, that's good. That means us girls will have a chance to talk amongst ourselves." Meiling spoke up.   
"So Sakura, spill the beans already. What happened after I left you two love birds alone."  
  
And Sakura recounted the events of the previous night. She told them about the wonderful kiss that had   
left her breathless for quite a long time.  
  
"Oh No!!!!" Tomoyo cried out indignantly. "Sakura's first kiss and I didn't capture it on the film. Not fair,   
not fair, not fair." She was practically wailing.  
  
Sakura smiled softly, while there was a tiny sweat-drop forming on the side of her head. She thanked her lucky   
stars that Tomoyo was absent from the premises when she had received her first, and quite possible the best,   
kiss of her life. That was a moment which was for Syaoran and herself alone.  
  
"But, don't matter. I'll make sure to capture Sakura's second kiss on film. And her third kiss. And fourth, and……"  
  
Sakura sighed deeply. Tomoyo and her obsessions was something that Sakura would probably never comprehend.  
  
All of sudden, Sakura saw Tomoyo waving over her head. She was beckoning someone over to their table.   
She looked behind her and saw Yukito heading towards their table. He was carrying a tray laden with food.   
He spotted them quickly and plopped himself down next to Sakura. He was sitting across from Meiling, while   
Sakura was seated across from Tomoyo.  
  
"Hiya Yukito. This is a pleasant surprise." Sakura greeted him happily.  
  
"Hello ladies. How are you all doing today?" Yukito inquired politely.   
  
"This is what I wanted to talk to you about Sakura." Tomoyo spoke up. "Yukito San and I had a very interesting   
conversation on the phone last night. And he made a very peculiar request."  
  
"Did you do it, Tomoyo?" Yukito asked, interrupting her.  
  
"Yep, done and done. I did what you asked, last night."  
  
Yukito smiled broadly.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo. I knew I could count on you."  
  
"Hey! You two maybe wanna fill us in. What the hell are you talking about?" Meiling asked, pinning her   
ruby gaze on the boy in front of her.  
  
"Well, since we know that Touya San is going to be a constant distraction for you and Syaoran. We decided   
to provide him with a distraction of his own, that would keep him busy and off your case." Tomoyo started   
the explanation, looking at Sakura. "And who is it that we know can accomplish this task easily. Who is it   
that can make Touya San run, only by her presence?" Tomoyo inquired both Sakura and Meiling.  
  
They both thought for 2 seconds and spoke up simultaneously.  
  
"Nakuru!!"  
  
"Yep, you got it!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Yukito, in the meantime, was busy inhaling his food.  
  
"I made a call to Eriol in England last night. I asked him if he would like to visit us for a few weeks and bring   
along Nakuru and Spinel. He told me that my call couldn't have come at a better time since he's thinking about  
moving to Japan permanently. He told me that he misses everyone here too much. Plus he wants to be closer   
to Sakura, since he thinks of her as his daughter." Tomoyo gave them the whole explanation.  
  
Sakura chuckled lightly.  
  
"His daughter? He's barely older than I am."  
  
"Well, you know, since he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed, he is opted to feel this way." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"I think its excellent that they are moving back here. I miss them all so much." Sakura said happily.  
  
"Yeah. And I always enjoyed watching Suppi and Kero go at each other's throats." Said Meiling, amusement   
showing in her bright ruby eyes.  
  
All of them shared a laugh when they recalled the times when Kero and Suppi had been competitive with each other.  
  
It felt good to laugh like this. Yukito heaved a silent sigh, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Tomoyo's keen eyes.  
  
"What's the matter Yukito San? Is something wrong?" She inquired of him.  
  
"Tomoyo, I think you and I know each other well enough for you to call me just Yukito, don't we?" Yukito said, smiling   
in Tomoyo's direction.  
  
"O.K. Yukito. So tell us what's on your mind?"  
  
Sakura and Meiling were now paying attention to him too.   
  
"Well, its nothing really. Its just this thing between Yue and To-ya. It seems that they are always at each other's throats.   
And since Yue is a part of me, I have to be the middle-man to deliver their insults to each other." Weariness was evident   
in Yukito's tone.  
  
"Sometimes, it just gets so frustrating."  
  
Yukito ran a hand through his hair. Yue would have made a comment in his head by now, but Yukito knew that   
Yue had shut himself off. 'Probably resting up for his next fight with Touya.' Yukito thought bitterly. All three   
of the girls had gone quiet, not knowing how to comfort him in this situation. But then again, could he blame them?   
Yukito decided to just change the subject.  
  
"So, Tomoyo. Did Eriol tell you when they would get here?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. He said that they'll be here surely by next week." Tomoyo answered him and looked in Sakura's   
direction, who had gone very quiet.  
  
Those two had been practically since they were born. Tomoyo had learned to tell the signs in Sakura's demeanor.   
Right now, she knew that Sakura was contemplating something important. Since she was in deep thought. Sakura   
snapped back to the reality and spoke to Tomoyo and Meiling.  
  
"You guys. Do you wanna come over for a sleep over this Friday?"  
  
"Sure Sakura, I'd love to." Tomoyo readily agreed. They both turned in Meiling's direction.  
  
"All right. Count me in too." She said.  
  
They started making plans about what they would do for the sleep over. Yukito had resumed the task of finishing   
up his meal.  
  
"Hey Meiling, is that really you?" A voice spoke up, and Meiling looked up to find Brad.  
  
"I didn't know you were back." He said to her.  
  
Brad had been in one of her classes last time. He had supported a serious crush on her back then, and had asked   
her out for a date countless times. Meiling never actually cared for him back then, since her world had revolved   
around Syaoran at the time. She only hoped that he had grown out of the crush by now.   
  
"Yeah, just got back recently. How have you been Brad?"  
  
As much as she disliked him, she still asked him in a civilized manner.  
  
"Oh, I've been great. Listen Meiling, would you mind if we talked alone for a moment?" he asked her.  
  
Meiling sighed, and excused herself from her current company. She walked with Brad over to his table and sat down   
to listen to whatever he had to say.  
  
All of this exchange had been observed closely by a pair of well-concealed, hazel eyes.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Riiiing.  
  
The school's final bell for the day rang. Sakura, along with the rest of her class, heaved a huge sigh of relief.   
While she was packing up her school bag, Syaoran whispered in her ear.  
  
"Meet me by the tree, outside the school's playground in five minutes. Alone."  
  
Sakura nodded silently at Syaoran's retreating back. Her heart beat had increased slightly in speed.  
  
"Hey Sakura, you coming?"  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo were waiting for her by the door. Sakura walked over to them and they all started towards the exit.   
  
"Hey listen you guys." Sakura spoke to her two friends. "Why don't you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later. There's   
something I have to do."  
  
"O.K. sure. We'll meet up later. Bye Sakura." Said Meiling and took off.  
  
"Call me later and give me all the details." Tomoyo said to Sakura and she too took off after Meiling.  
  
Sakura chuckled softly and waved after them. She then took off towards the meeting place.  
  
When she got there, she found Syaoran leaning against a tree, his face turned up towards the sky.  
  
"Hi Syaoran." She greeted him with a huge smile. "Why did you ask me to come here?"  
  
Syaoran looked down at the girl standing in front of him.  
  
"For this."  
  
He said simply and swiped down to capture Sakura's lips in his own hungry ones. He rubbed their   
lips together and brought her lips into his mouth. He gently sucked and tasted her flavor, something   
he had been dying to do since this morning. His arms went around her waist and brought her closer to him.  
  
Sakura had been startled when Syaoran had kissed her all of sudden, but she wasn't complaining. She slipped   
her arms around his neck to pull him in closer. She found herself drowning in Syaoran's musky scent, that had   
enveloped her from head to toe.  
  
Syaoran finally broke the connection of their lips. Sakura laid her head on Syaoran's chest, breathing heavily.   
She listened to the erratic breathing of Syaoran's heart, which sounded more like rhythmic music to her ears.  
  
Syaoran rested his cheek on top of Sakura's head and tightened his hold on her, as if never wanting to let her go.   
He kissed the top of her head and spoke.  
  
"My sweet Cherry Blossom. The real reason I called you out here was to ask you something."  
  
Sakura looked up at him, confusion showing in her beautiful green eyes.  
  
"What is it Syaoran? You can ask me anything?"  
  
He smiled down at her and dropped a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I think its time we had our first official date. What do you say?"  
  
"But we've been out lots of time before." She looked up at him, more confused than before.  
  
"No, I mean just you and me. Not you, me and Meiling. And definitely not you, me, Tomoyo and her damned   
camera form hell."  
  
Syaoran pouted at her cutely, which didn't fail to bring about small giggles from Sakura.  
  
"Yes. I would love that. An evening with just you and me sounds perfect." She gave him a dazzling smile.  
  
"Yess!! How about his Saturday? I know this place that serves excellent food."   
  
"Sure, anywhere you want." Sakura said in a dreamy tone. She was lost in Syaoran's sparkling amber eyes again.  
  
He gave her one last small kiss on the lips and they both started walking towards home. Their hands clenched   
tightly in each other's grasp.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
A little further away from the tree, two sets of giggles emanated from behind an over grown shrub.  
  
"That was excellent :giggle: Did you get all that Tomoyo?"  
  
"Of course I got all of that Meiling :giggle: I am the professional cameraman, uh woman, ummm person,   
yeah cameraperson around here."  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling stepped out from behind the bushes and gave each other high fives.  
  
"Now we have material to "talk about" at our sleep over." Meiling said, and they both started walking away   
from the school.  
  
They both practically skipped off, thinking Friday just could not come any sooner.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's notes: whew!! Another chapter done. And I know that I seem to be concentrating   
more on Syaoran and Sakura rather then Touya and Yue, so please forgive me. I am just having   
too much fun writing up their parts. I promise that I will try to add more Touya and Yue in the next   
chapter. Please please please don't forget to review and tell me how I am doing so far. Constructive  
criticism is welcomed as well. Until next time, Ja ne ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy ^_^.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
On Friday afternoon, as Touya and Yukito made their way back home from school, both were lost deep in thought. Touya, of course, was pondering over what he could do to keep the brat away from his sister. Yukito, on the other hand, kept recalling the scenario where that kid had asked to speak to Meiling. He wondered what had they talked about. Were they merely reminiscing or was he asking her out on a date. Yukito hadn't known when exactly had he fallen in love with Meiling. All he knew was that Meiling, with her beautiful ruby eyes and long, silky raven hair, had claimed a very special place in his heart.  
  
"Oh man, I am totally dreading the up coming night." Touya broke the silence. He was walking his bike, instead of riding it, right next to Yukito.  
  
"Why? What's tonight?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Oy, did you forget? It's Sakura's sleepover. Just imagine the amount of giggles and laughter that will be coming from her room all night. And I bet I know what they'll be talking about too. That fuckin' brat. Geez, they better not come to me and ask me to fix them something to eat or make them sundaes or something."  
  
Touya, at the end of his ramble, noticed the lack of response from Yukito. He looked over at him and noticed him lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Yuki, what's up. You've been absent-minded lately. What is it? Is it Yue? Is he bothering you? Cuz if he is..." Touya shook a fist in front of Yukito.  
  
Yukito chuckled softly.  
  
"Oh no. It's nothing like that. It's just that I was thinking about..."  
  
"Meiling?" Touya interrupted him.  
  
"How did you know?" Yukito asked him, amazed.  
  
"I didn't. I took a shot. Now spill." Touya said in a demanding tone.  
  
Yukito heaved a heavy sigh and related to him the events he had encountered at the school cafeteria. Touya listened to his entire speech with interest. He had already known about Yukito's crush on Meiling for a long time. He spoke up once Yukito was finished talking.  
  
"O.K. So what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"The problem is, I don't know what went on between those two. I mean are they just friends or something more. I've been so frustrated over this." Yukito raked a hand through his hair, mussing them up.  
  
"Well, if you're so worried about Meiling dating other people, then here's a thought. Why don't YOU ask her out?"  
  
"It's not that easy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It just isn't, o.k."  
  
Yukito couldn't tell Touya that he feared rejection. If he finally managed enough courage to ask her out and she rejected him, he felt he wouldn't be able to go on. He didn't want his heart to be shattered into a million pieces. So for now, he found comfort in the fact that he loved Meiling, and was keeping her sheltered in his heart.  
  
"Ooh, I've got an idea." Touya's voice broke into his thoughts. "Why don't you come over tonight? We can study together and you can help me keep an eye on the girls."  
  
"Hmm, yeah sure. Why not." Yukito agreed.  
  
"Yeah, Dad is working late again. As a matter of fact, why don't you stay over? We can watch movies and stuff and not worry about school for tomorrow morning. It is a Friday night."  
  
"O.K that'd be cool."  
  
"He he he he Good." Two small horns popped over Touya's head, as he giggled maniacally. "I could always use another pair of eyes and ears to spy on Kaijuu."  
  
Yukito sweat-dropped and inched away from the cackling idiot. They came to the intersection where they separated. Yukito took off at the path leading to his Grandparents house.  
  
"Bye To-ya. I'll be over by six 'kay." He called out and waved his hand.  
  
"Sure, see you then." Touya called back. "Oh and don't forget to pick up some movies either o.k."  
  
"Hey wait..." Yukito called after the quickly retreating Touya, who picked up his pace and disappeared down the street.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hoooeeeee!!!!"  
  
Sakura's scream resounded throughout the house, which was followed by two giggles from her best friends. All three of them were dressed in pajamas and were sitting on the floor in Sakura's bedroom. Meiling and Tomoyo had just shown her the footage of her and Syaoran kissing under the tree. Sakura's face had gone redder than a tomato. At which, her friends had laughed harder. Kero, at the moment, was trying to set another record therefore he hadn't paid any attention to what was going on.  
  
"How could you guys do this to me?" Sakura cried out.  
  
"How could we not?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah Sakura. Come one. These are precious moments of your life. Don't you want to look back at them someday and share them with your kids." Meiling said, and both of them broke into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"All right, that's it! You guys are so dead!"  
  
Sakura yelled out and picked up her pillow from the bed. She started flinging it in both Tomoyo and Meiling's direction. Both of them picked up their own pillows and, and an all out pillow fight had started up. All three of them were screaming and laughing at the same time, while taking shots at each other.  
  
"Would you girls PIPE DOWN!" Kero yelled from his spot, without turning around. "You're RUINING my concentration!" He pressed fiercely down on the controller.  
  
Kero was answered promptly, with a pillow to the back of his head.  
  
"Aaaahhhhhh!!"  
  
He went flying straight towards the television and was splattered flat on the screen.  
  
"Oh no, my game!"  
  
The game had proceeded without him behind the controls, and needless to say, his record-building attempt went down the drain. He peeled himself off the screen and turned towards the still quarrelling girls. His eyes had narrowed.  
  
"Oh yeah, this means WAR!!"  
  
He morphed into Cerberus and pounced on the girls.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Down the stairs, Touya and Yukito were sitting on the couch, popping popcorn and watching the movie.  
  
"Oh, why did I ask you to pick up the movies!" Touya groaned.  
  
They were currently watching "A House on Haunted Hill". Yukito had a thing for watching horror flicks whereas Touya was a "Little" apprehensive of them.  
  
"If you don't like this one, pick something else then." Yukito replies, keeping his eyes glued to the T.V screen.  
  
"O.K. lets see. Hmm "The Ring", "Stephen King's It", "Thirteen Ghosts". Pick another one he says. Which one should I pick from this wonderful selection?" Touya muttered to himself.  
  
"Ssshhhh. I wanna hear what they're saying." Yukito downed half the contents of the popcorn bowl.  
  
"Yeah, not like you've seen it before, like a million times already." Touya, again, muttered to himself. He jumped slightly at the loud screams that came from Sakura's rooms, which were then followed by loud laughter.  
  
"Scared much." Yukito teased.  
  
"Hey back off. I'm not scared. The girls just startled me." Touya said indignantly.  
  
"O.K if you say so."  
  
"Come on Yuki, shut the damn thing off. Anyway, aren't we supposed to be spying on them? Lets go find out what they're up to."  
  
"To-ya, listen to yourself. How are we going to do that? Stand at her door with our ears pressed to it or something? Why are you smiling like that?" Yukito asked, a little scared of the grin that was spreading over Touya's face.  
  
"Well, that's one of the ways. Come on, we'll think of something."  
  
Touya grabbed Yukito's arm and hauled him up. He shut the T.V, heaving a huge sigh of relief. They made their way towards the stairs. They had barely reached the landing when Sakura's door opened, and a yellow fluffy thing was tossed down the stairs. The door had closed back up, with a bang.  
  
"Aahhhh, somebody help!!"  
  
Kero screamed on his way down. Touya grabbed him before he could fall down, and hung him upside down. Yukito went closer to his face and asked.  
  
"Kero Chan. What did you do to the girls?"  
  
Kero harrumphed loudly.  
  
"All I wanted was a little revenge on them for interrupting my game. And this is what I get. First they held me down, than tickled me senseless. And than this."  
  
Yukito shook his head and chuckled softly.  
  
"Come on fluff ball, you still may get your chance." Said Touya and they all made their way up the stairs.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Sakura, tell us already." Said an impatient Meiling.  
  
"Yeah Sakura. We know there is a reason you asked us over today. So what is it?" This time, Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We'll talk about it a little later guys. First, I want to warn you that my brother is going to try and spy on us." Sakura informed them.  
  
"Oh yeah. He has this thing where he feels he needs to know everything going on in Sakura's life." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah remember Tomoyo when we were younger and we used to have sleepovers. Oniichan would stand outside with his ears pressed against to door, trying to listen to what we were talking about. God, he was so immature back then."  
  
All three girls shared a laughter at the memory.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Outside the room, Touya, Yukito and Kero were sweat-dropping furiously. For at the moment, they were standing with their ears pressed up to the door. They all backed up and Kero and Yukito gave Touya a pointed look. Touya laughed sheepishly and said.  
  
"Let's go to my room, we'll have to go with plan B."  
  
They made their way towards his room.  
  
"Hey Yukito, what's plan B?" asked Kero.  
  
"I have no idea, but I'm still afraid to ask." He answered and they all entered his room.  
  
"O.K. I know what we'll do." Touya spoke to his companions. "We'll listen in through the bathroom. Since Sakura and I share the bathroom, it'll be easy."  
  
"But wait.." Yukito tried to say something, but was interrupted.  
  
"That's an excellent idea." Said Kero.  
  
"Yeah but..." Yukito's attempt, once again, went futile.  
  
"I know. They won't suspect a thing." Touya said, ignoring Yukito.  
  
"GUYS!!"  
  
Both Kero and Touya looked over at the usually composed Yukito, noticing his outburst.  
  
"O.K now that I've got your attention. How are you going to be able to spy on them from the bathroom? What if one of the girls need to use it, huh? What then?" said Yukito.  
  
"Puh! We'll worry about that when the time comes. Let's go. We could be missing out on something important."  
  
And Touya and Kero sneaked their way into the bathroom, followed by a reluctant Yukito.  
  
*~*~*  
  
All three of the girls were sitting around on the floor, with cushions supporting their backs. Tomoyo was currently combing Meiling's hair into a French Twist, while Sakura watched on with interest.  
  
"So Meiling. What was that talk you had with Brad about?" asked Tomoyo, picking up more strands of hair and piling them up.  
  
Meiling frowned slightly.  
  
"Gosh, that guy is such a nuisance. But he's a persistent nuisance. He asked me to go out with him on Saturday night."  
  
"So, what did you say?" asked Sakura impatiently. "Did you turn him down?"  
  
"Actually, no. I told him I'll go out with him."  
  
*crash*  
  
At the sound coming from the bathroom, all three of their heads whipped in that direction.  
  
"What the hell was that?" said Meiling.  
  
They walked towards the door and Sakura threw it open. The girls were rendered stunned at the sight before them, before they broke into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
There was Yukito sprawled into the bathtub, with his back against the faucet. Touya, it seemed, had also fallen in. For the only thing visible of him were his legs, which were pointed up to the sky. His upper half was sprawled on the floor of the tub. The shower head was on full blast, and the one on the receiving end was the unfortunate Touya.  
  
Yukito got out of the tub first, offered the girls a sheepish smile, and quickly made his way towards the door.  
  
Touya got out next. He got out slowly, dripping from head to toe, and gave the girls a menacing glare.  
  
"Not. One. Word."  
  
He said and stalked off towards the door to his room. Clinging to his back was a flattened out Kero, whose eyes had gone swirly. This only made the girls laugh harder and they went back inside the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Touya was rubbing towel vigorously in his hair. He had changed his clothes to a tight black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He was scowling in Yukito's direction, who was looking everywhere but at him.  
  
"What the fuck happened back there?" Touya barked at Yukito, who winced slightly.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose To-ya."  
  
In trying to listen to the girls, Touya, Yukito and Kero had plastered themselves to the door. After Yukito heard that Meiling had agreed to go on a date with the kid, he didn't want to hear anymore. He had backed up rapidly from the door. While backing up, he had lost his footing and went straight down into the bathtub. He had flailed his arms for some sort of balance, and had grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be Touya. He went down in the tub and brought Touya with him. When he had hit the tub, his back had bumped into the faucet and had turned it on. Kero had came down with Touya, since he was perched on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh well, what's done is done." Touya sighed.  
  
"So I guess we'll leave the girls alone for the remainder of the night, right?" said Yukito.  
  
"Are you fuckin' kidding me? We just got started. Come on, its time for plan C."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Do you think they might've given up by now?" Asked Meiling.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" said Sakura. "Knowing my brother, he'll try to come up with another crack-pot scheme to try and spy on us."  
  
"So we should best be on a look out."  
  
"Ooh Sakura, I forgot to tell you." Tomoyo said all of a sudden. "I have designed a perfect outfit for your date tomorrow. You totally have to wear that one, its gonna look perfect on you." Tomoyo said, with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Hey yeah, you and Syaoran have your date tomorrow. I had forgotten about that." Said Meiling.  
  
"Yep." Said Sakura.  
  
Meiling opened her mouth to say something more when a knock came on the door. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friends, and went to open the door. There was Kero floating at the door.  
  
"Hey Sakura, let me in. I just wanna play my game that's all." Kero said rather pathetically.  
  
Sakura stepped aside and he went straight for the game console. Sakura went back to sit on the bed. The girls didn't notice that Kero had dragged the console closer to the bed. They also failed to observe the abnormally large bowtie tied around Kero's neck.  
  
"So, as I was going to say." Meiling spoke up again. "Where is my dear cousin taking you, for your romantic date?"  
  
Kero leaned closer in their direction.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran said he was gonna take me to a sea-side restaurant. It's called "The Mermaid's Hideout". It's a very exclusive place, where you have to get reservations beforehand. And they have excellent food there."  
  
"You're kidding me." Meiling cried out. "That's where Brad's taking me."  
  
"Oh, that's cool." Sakura said, smiling broadly.  
  
All of a sudden, there were loud sounds of static in the room. The girls looked around each other to see where the noise was coming from.  
  
Kero was tugging at his bowtie, and was trying to appear nonchalant.  
  
They heard it again, but now they were able to pinpoint its location.  
  
"Kero." Sakura said in a low dangerous tone.  
  
She advanced forward, and grabbed the furiously sweat-dropping Kero by the throat.  
  
"Sakura, I can explain. They put me up to it. What are you dong? Sakura no, come on, nononononono.."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Touya was tinkering with the transmitter. He had placed the mike in Kero's bowtie, but he couldn't hear clearly.  
  
"I can't hear a thing. What the hell is he doing in there." He tapped it again.  
  
*Thud*  
  
There was a sound of something hitting his door. Yukito calmly walked over, opened it, and very calmly peeled Kero off.  
  
"I told you not to try it, didn't I?" Yukito said in a condescending tone.  
  
"Oh shut it, Yuki." Touya brushed him off. "I've still got one more plan up my sleeve, but we'll be needing the guardian-boy for this one."  
  
Yukito sighed heavily and closed his eyes.  
  
"Well Yue, will you be willing to help him out?" he asked his alter ego.  
  
"I have no interest in helping him with his childish pranks." Yue replied in his head. "I am surprised you went along with it."  
  
"I can't say no to him Yue. He's my best friend." Said Yukito. He felt himself being shaken and opened his eyes, only to back up a little. Touya and Kero were both up close to his face.  
  
"So?" asked Touya impatiently.  
  
"He said he won't do it." Answered Yukito.  
  
"What?!!" Touya yelled out and Yukito winced away. "That stupid fuckin' jerk. You listen to me loud and clear cuz I know you can hear me." Touya had grabbed Yukito by the collar and went up close to his face. "You come out here this instant. It's about Sakura. I only want to know where the brat is taking her so I could look out for her. You're going to help me with this. Do you want that fuckin' brat doing perverse things to Sakura, huh, do you? Aren't you supposed to be her guardian?" By now, Touya was practically shaking poor Yukito. His glasses had slipped down to the tip of his nose.  
  
"Yue, help." He sent out a mental plea to the moon guardian.  
  
Touya was still shaking him when he felt a slight tingle go through his body. He was momentarily bathed in pure white light and couldn't even see his hands in front of him. The light faded away, and Touya came face to face with the angelic presence of Yue. He was rendered speechless for the moment. Yue and Touya stared into each other's eyes, both of them not saying a single word.  
  
"Aahem. Do you mind?" Yue spoke finally.  
  
"Hmm?" Touya asked cluelessly.  
  
Yue brought his gaze down to the hands clutching him. Touya followed his gaze and retracted his hands quickly.  
  
"Well, I'm here." Yue said. "What do you want?"  
  
"All right. Let's get down to business." Touya said and walked to the windows. He leaned out and beckoned Yue over. When he approached, Touya grabbed him by the front and pulled him outside. Now, both of their upper halves were leaning out the window, with Yue in front of Touya.  
  
Yue was startled slightly when Touya had pulled on him like that. He knew that Mistress' brother was a little unpredictable, but he wasn't expecting this. Now, standing so close to him like this, he could feel the heat radiating out of Touya's body, on his back. Yue closed his eyes and for a moment basked in the warmth. Since he was the moon guardian, he was forced to play the part to the full extent. He had kept himself away from any sort of human contact. This lack of contact had turned the blood in his veins into ice, and he had forgotten how to feel anything. He had become incapable of feeling love or friendship or any other emotions. The only thing he did allow himself to feel was the sense of protectiveness for the card mistress.  
  
And now, as he was leaning out the window, with quite possibly the most repulsive person he encountered, he couldn't help but hoping to stay like this for a bit longer. Touya was stirring strong emotions within him that he didn't recognize. These foreign emotions were sending tingling feeling all through his body and were making his heart beat a little erratic.  
  
He snapped his eyes open when Touya brought his arm around him and pointed to another window.  
  
"See that window." Touya whispered in his ears. His hot breath sent a small ticklish feeling in Yue's ears, and he couldn't help the tiny smile that appeared on his lips. "That's Sakura's. I want you to fly outside and try to find out where the brat is taking her for their date. That's all."  
  
"Won't they see me?" Yue asked and turned his head to look at him. Their faces were inches apart and Yue could feel Touya's breath on his face. He felt transfixed and couldn't move from the spot. Yue's gaze went fleeting all over his face and rested on his lips, that were mere inches from his own. Yue wondered absentmindedly what they would feel like, if he just bent closer and pressed them with his own. He didn't get his chance because Touya's eyes had widened slightly at their close proximity and had pulled himself inside. A tiny part of Yue had cried out at the absence of Touya's warmth, but the larger part of him suppressed it. He is the guardian of the moon, he is not supposed to be feeling this way.  
  
"They won't see you. Just fly, or float, or whatever it is that you do, on the wall by her window. Try to hear what they're saying."  
  
Yue, by now, had composed himself. That little spell that was cast over him with Touya's closeness had broken. Now, he couldn't help but see if he can make Touya irate or not.  
  
"You know, why don't you just leave your sister alone?" He said. "You can't keep doing this to her, her entire life."  
  
Touya's face had taken a red tinge. Kero had long since collapsed on Touya's bed, and was now snoring softly. The constant encounters with different objects had really tired him out.  
  
"Hey listen you. I'll keep an eye on her for as long as I can. She's my responsibility and I will not ignore it." Touya said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yeah yeah. What ever." Yue dismissed him. "I'm sure you have many reasons to prove why you must always prod into your sister's life, but I'm not interested in them." Yue looked straight into his eyes. "I don't have all night to listen to you."  
  
Touya's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"You Bastard."  
  
He was about to lunge at him when Yue opened the window and stepped on the ledge. He turned around and looked at Touya.  
  
"I'll get you the information you need." With that, he stepped off.  
  
Touya was left seething. He was angry. No body he'd known could ever make him angry like that. Well, maybe except for Syaoran Li, but that was another story. Touya thought back at the moment when they were both hanging out the window together. Up close, Yue's presence had filled all his senses. With their proximity, he could smell the soft scent that radiated off Yue's body. The soft fragrances of sandalwood mixed in with a slight hint of jasmine had invaded his smell receptors. He couldn't help but breath in deeply. And the way that long silver waterfall of hair had cascaded down his body, had made Touya shiver. He so wanted to run his fingers through them and feel their silken texture.  
  
And now he felt that he must have lost his mind back there, thinking about Yue in those terms. 'I don't like him at all.' He reassured himself. 'He's a cold-hearted bastard. He's a stupid moron and a jerk. He's cold, a freak, weirdo, annoying, bastard, exquisite, beautif.' Touya's thoughts came to a screeching halt. He did not just connect the terms "exquisite" and "beautiful" with Yue.  
  
"Aarrgghh." Touya ran a frustrated hand through his hair.  
  
"I hate you Yue."  
  
He called out to the seemingly empty room, with the exception of the snoring Kero.  
  
"Good. Because I'm not that crazy about you either."  
  
Touya was startled. He hadn't expected a response for his outburst. He looked up and saw Yue standing by the window. His silhouette was outlined by the moon. The way moonlight bounced off his silver hair, gave them an ethereal glow. Yue truly looked like an angel at the moment. His bright silver eyes were fixed onto Touya.  
  
"I have acquired the information." Yue spoke to him. "The descendant is taking the mistress to "The Mermaid's Hideout." He told him, and as an afterthought he added. "Tell my false form that Mistress' friend is also going to the same restaurant. I could tell him myself, but I prefer you tell him instead."  
  
Touya nodded to him. Before he could thank him for providing the information, Yue had become encased in white light. A few moments later, Yukito stood in his place.  
  
"Everything all set?" He asked his friend.  
  
"Yeah." Touya answered, looking tired all of a sudden. "Meiling is going to the same restaurant as Sakura and the kid. Yue wanted me to tell you that." He told him.  
  
Yukito's face had become pale at the information.  
  
"Hey Yuki, you mind pulling out the futon from my closet. I think I'm going to hit the bed now." Touya said with a yawn and collapsed right next to Kero.  
  
After Yukito had settled down in the futon, Touya spoke up again.  
  
"You do know that we are going to that restaurant tomorrow, right? I am going to keep an eye on Sakura and you are going to keep an eye on Meiling."  
  
"And why would I do that?" Yukito asked.  
  
Touya heaved a huge yawn, and answered sleepily.  
  
"So you can see how Meiling is having a miserable time with that kid. And you'll realize that she belongs only with you, and you would ask her out."  
  
Yukito laughed softly at that. His mood perked up a little at his words.  
  
"You know To-ya, you're a good friend."  
  
He was answered with a light snore.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"O.K the coast is clear." Sakura said to her friends.  
  
"How do you know?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Because I can hear Oniichan's snores all the way here." Sakura replied with a smile.  
  
She was currently lying on her bed. Tomoyo and Meiling were lying besides her bed, in their sleeping bags. Sakura had propped a pillow under her head and was looking down on them.  
  
"Hey you guys, you wanna sneak downstairs for some ice cream?" Sakura asked them.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
They all got out of their beds and went downstairs. Sakura grabbed the ice cream carton out of the freezer. She pulled out three bowls and put two scoops of ice cream in each of them. She then grabbed chocolate syrup out of the fridge and poured over the ice cream. They all grabbed one bowl and sat around the kitchen table.  
  
"O.K here's what I've been thinking." Sakura started the conversation.  
  
"I'm thinking about creating a new card." This proclamation grabbed their attention.  
  
"Really? What brought that on?" Tomoyo inquired, taking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.  
  
"Ever since Yukito came over our school, I can't stop thinking about him."  
  
"Uh Oh. Somebody call poor Syaoran. His girlfriend is about to dump him for another man." Meiling teased.  
  
"Hey, it's nothing like that." Sakura smiled at her. "I noticed how upset he was over the rivalry between Oniichan and Yue."  
  
She bent over the table. Meiling and Tomoyo followed her lead and bent over closer to her.  
  
"I'm thinking of creating a card that would separate Yue from Yukito."  
  
"Do you think it would be possible." Tomoyo inquired.  
  
"Yeah, why not. I mean they both have completely different personalities. They look different. They think different. They can actually talk to each other in their heads. I really believe I can do it. Hey, I did it once before, didn't I?"  
  
"If you believe you can do it, than you can do it. We believe in you." Meiling said supportively. Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Thanks guys. But, I am still going to wait for Eriol and ask his advice over how to proceed with the method." She said to them.  
  
"I think it would be nice if Yukito and Yue could be their own persons." Tomoyo said thoughtfully, and yawned.  
  
"Well I guess we better hit the bed."  
  
Sakura put the bowls in the sink and all three of them made their way back to the room.  
  
"You guys, why don't you come over to my place tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked them, once they settled back into their respective places. "I've got a whole selection of outfits you guys can try on for your dates. You can even tell the guys to pick you up from my house. What do you say, huh?"  
  
"I think that'd be a great idea." Sakura said. "There is no way I can get dressed and ready for the date by myself. I'd be a total wreck."  
  
"I'll be there as well." Said Meiling. "Thanks Tomoyo."  
  
"Hey no need for that. Wait 'til you guys see the dresses. It'll be so much fun."  
  
After that, all three of them surrendered to the hands of sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.  
  
Another chapter done. And as promised, more Touya and Yue in this one ^___^. Hope you guys liked it. Please don't forget to review. Your words actually give me motivation to start writing up the next chapter. Bye ^_^. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. You guys are absolutely the best. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
The next morning, Kinomoto household awoke to the loud, horrified screams that came from the girls' room. Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka all got out of their beds and ran towards Sakura's room in various states of undress.  
  
Mr. Kinomoto had his gown thrown over his shoulder, with one arm dragging behind, that he couldn't get in, on the floor. His glasses were askew and were slipping down on his nose.  
  
Yukito had forgotten his glasses all together in his haste to reach the girls and had promptly run into the door. He was now sprawled over the floor with swirly eyes.  
  
Touya had left his pajama top in his room. With one hand, he was holding onto the drawstrings of his pants, and with the other he was trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Touya and Mr. Kinomoto jumped over the fallen Yukito and barged into the room. Both of them heaved huge sighs of relief when they saw that the girls were, in fact, O.K.  
  
All three of the girls had pillows in their hands and were pummeling down on a fully morphed Kero. It had appeared that Kero thought it to be funny to wake the girls up as Cerberus. Imagine the girls' surprise when they opened their eyes and the first sight that greeted them was the big, hairy and ferocious face of Cerberus.  
  
Mr. Kinomoto, seeing that everything was O.K., turned around and headed back to his room. He had been up late last night working on a new thesis. Since it was Saturday, he figured he could sleep in late. Touya came back out of the room, shaking his head at the girls' antics. He grabbed the fallen Yukito by the collar and hauled him up.  
  
"Come on Yuki. It almost feels sacrilegious to be up on a Saturday before 12 o'clock."  
  
Touya deposited Yukito on his futon and dragged himself to the bed. He fell down, and immediately went back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was much later in the day when Sakura and Meiling made their way up the stairs to Tomoyo's huge mansion. Tomoyo answered the door and dragged the girls upstairs to get them ready for their dates.  
  
Upon entering Tomoyo's room, Sakura and Meiling sweat-dropped at the amount of clothes and accessories strewn across the room. Tomoyo shut the door behind her and rubbed her hands together gleefully.  
  
"All right girls. Let's get started!"  
  
Tomoyo said with a manic gleam in her eyes, and a huge smile on her face. Sakura and Meiling sweat-dropped a little more and allowed Tomoyo to drag them towards the dressing table.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Elsewhere, another person was sweat-dropping furiously while his best friend was getting ready to do some spy work.  
  
"Umm To-ya don't you think this is a bit much?"  
  
"Shut up Yuki. This has to be done so we'll be able to blend in and won't be seen."  
  
Yukito looked up and down Touya's body.  
  
"Remind me again how being decked out in an all black ensemble, black running shoes and a black cap going to help us blend in. We would blend in perfectly if we were going to a Cat Burglars Anonymous meeting. But not at a public place like "The Mermaid's Hideout". We'll stand out immediately."  
  
Touya's eyes had become two tiny dots on his face at his friend's explanation.  
  
"So, what do you suggest we should do then?" Touya asked.  
  
"Why don't we dress in casual clothing? That way we'd look like two ordinary, 'normal' people enjoying our evening." Yukito said, putting an emphasis on the word 'normal'. "Hey, which reminds me. How are we going to get in? I mean don't you need a reservation, in like two weeks advance or something."  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about that Yuki." Touya said grinning broadly. "I've got that part covered. We'll be able to get in without a problem."  
  
All of a sudden, Yukito felt extremely apprehensive and wondered if it was too late to ditch his maniac of a friend and run straight home. He didn't get a chance to put that thought into action, for Touya grabbed his arm and hauled him towards his closet.  
  
"Come on, let's get ready. We don't have much time. I'm sure you can find something of mine to wear that'll fit."  
  
'Oh well, how bad can it be?' Yukito thought silently and allowed himself to be dragged off. He had no idea what was in store for him this evening.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
With a bouquet in his hand, Syaoran made his way over to Tomoyo's front door. Sakura had called him earlier in the day and asked him to pick her up from Tomoyo's. And of course, Syaoran had complied easily. When it came to Sakura, he felt there was very little he could deny her. He was dressed handsomely in a pair of black dress pants and a silk navy blue shirt, which was untucked, and came down to just below his hips.  
  
The doorbell was answered by one of Tomoyo's maids and he was led straight into the living room.  
  
"Miss Tomoyo instructed me to escort you here Sir." The maid said politely. "Miss Sakura will be down momentarily." With that, she took off.  
  
Syaoran sat down on the plush leather sofa and waited. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he went on alert and sat up straight. A tiny smile appeared on his features at the anticipation of seeing Sakura, which immediately disappeared when he saw who had entered. It was Brad Young. He was dressed in a pair of Khaki pants and a white, half sleeved shirt. He too was carrying a bouquet.  
  
"What are you doing here Young?"  
  
Syaoran asked the boy once he sat down. Brad was in the same soccer team as Syaoran. Even though they were team-mates, they had never really seen eye to eye. There was something about the boy that didn't click well with Syaoran.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Meiling." He answered simply.  
  
Syaoran remembered Meiling telling him about her date on Saturday. 'I guess she forgot to mention who it is she's going out with, huh.' Syaoran mused silently. They both sat in silence for a while, glancing around the room. The sound of ascending footsteps dragged them both out of their thoughts.  
  
Tomoyo came down the stairs and greeted them.  
  
"Hello Gentlemen. Your ladies will be here in a few minutes." She said bowing down to them, smiling broadly. She then looked up the stairs and yelled out. "One Minute!"  
  
She ran towards the closet near the stairs and took out her camera. She turned it on, put it to her eye and pointed it up the stairs.  
  
"O.K go ahead. I'm ready."  
  
Meiling came down first. She was wearing a knee length dress made of softest satin. Her dress was light pink in color, which contrasted nicely with her ruby red eyes. The dress had very short sleeves, ending just below her shoulders. It was form fitting at the top, which accentuated her modest curves, and it flared out at the bottom. A nice pattern of white lilies ran throughout the dress, starting from the left shoulder, going all around the dress and ending at the very bottom. The dress was beautiful and elegant. She was wearing light pink high-heeled shoes. In her left wrist, there was a small beaded bracelet with a single tiny heart charm dangling from the middle. She was supporting the same patterned necklace, where the heart pendant fell at the hollow of her throat. Her hair were out of the usual meat-balls. Tomoyo had taken strands of her hair from both sides and had pinned them up with many tiny butterfly clips. This way, all of her hair were scooped up from the front and fell like a dark waterfall on her back. Tomoyo hadn't put a lot of makeup on her face. There was only a hint of color on her cheeks and sheer coating of pink gloss on her lips. She was carrying a small pink handbag.  
  
When she came down, Brad had stood up. His mouth had fallen open in an awe struck manner as if not believing that she could look this beautiful. On his left, Syaoran's jaw had also dropped open.  
  
"Woah Meiling. Is that you?" Syaoran asked as she came down.  
  
Meiling blushed slightly and gave the two boys a dazzling smile. She walked up to Brad.  
  
"Close your mouth Young and let's go. I'm starving."  
  
Well, some things never changed. She waved to Syaoran and called out.  
  
"Bye, see you at the restaurant."  
  
Syaoran was still dazed over Meiling's change. He waved back and called out.  
  
"Hey Young. You better treat her right. That's my sister you're taking out."  
  
Brad nodded and Meiling smiled broadly.  
  
'Hey wait a minute. Did she just say "see you at the restaurant"?' Syaoran thought to himself. He was just about to go after them to ask Meiling what she meant when he heard Tomoyo's squeal.  
  
"Oh, here comes Sakura. Doesn't she look absolutely Kawaii."  
  
Whatever thought Syaoran had disappeared from his head when he set his sight on the vision before him. Sakura was coming down the steps in a beautiful pale lilac dress. The top was plain, but was made of softest China silk, which shimmered when light hit it from different angles, with a modest neck line. Her skirt came up to just below her thighs and allowed her long slender legs for the world to see. The skirt was made of pale lilac silk, but it was covered with three different layers of chic` see through material. The layer at the bottom was darkest, the middle one lighter and the top one was the lightest. Many different sakura blossoms adorned the top layer of the skirt. Sakura was wearing a very thin silver chain with a small cherry blossom pendant that rested just above her neck line. Small cherry blossom earring adorned her ears. Her hair were up in their usual style and small cherry blossoms held up her small pony tails. Sakura's skin seemed to be covered in a very thin layer of glitter from neck down. Their glitter covered her exposed areas, covering her bare arms, her shoulders and all the way down to her legs. She was wearing open-toed, high heeled shoes, with ribbons that criss-crossed up to her ankles. To call her a vision of beauty would not be doing any justice.  
  
If Syaoran had gone slack jawed before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Looking at Sakura like this had filled his whole body with strong emotions and elated feelings. Sakura came up to him and wrapped her slender arms around his neck and brought him in for a hug. Syaoran put his arms around her and held her to him very gently, as if she would break at slightest pressure.  
  
He pulled back at looked down at her face. She was looking up at him with a breath-taking smile and bright jaded eyes. Syaoran brought his face down and kissed her softly on the forehead, then on her pert nose, and finally on her lips. He pulled back and looked at her.  
  
"Not even the angels in heaven can possess the beauty that stands before me now."  
  
Sakura looked at him for a few moments and then broke out into helpless giggles.  
  
"Oh my God Syaoran. That was so cheesy."  
  
She teased her boyfriend, who just continued to smile at her. He gave her the flowers and placed her hand in the crook of his arms.  
  
"Shall we, My Lady?" He asked her.  
  
"Well of course My Good Sir." She answered him smiling and they both headed towards the door.  
  
"Ah hem guys." Tomoyo cleared her throat to grab their attention.  
  
"What are the chances of you letting me come along and film you guys?" she asked, with utmost innocence in her voice.  
  
"Hmm, lets see." Syaoran pretended to give it some thought. "Slim to none." He said in a dead-pan voice and headed towards the door. When they were about to step out he turned around.  
  
"I'm warning you Daidouji. If I see your hide or a single hair at the restaurant, I swear you'll never see that camera again."  
  
Tomoyo blew a raspberry in his direction. Syaoran narrowed his eyes.  
  
"O.k. O.k. geez. You don't trust me at all do you. Oh for crying out loud, I promise you won't see me there, o.k"  
  
Syaoran nodded his head and stepped off. Sakura waved cheerfully at her friend and called out.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo. Thanks for all your help."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and waved in return.  
  
Ten minutes after she heard Syaoran's car back out, an evil grin broke out over her face.  
  
"But Syaoran, that doesn't mean 'I' won't see you either. Ohhhohohoho." She laughed out loud and called out to her chauffer to take the car out. There was one small detour she had to make, before she made her way over to a certain sea side restaurant.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
They were about five minutes away from restaurant when Syaoran turned towards Sakura.  
  
"Hey Sakura. What did Meiling mean that she'll see us at the restaurant?" he asked.  
  
"Exactly that. She'll see us at the restaurant. Brad is also taking her to "The Mermaid's Hideout"." She explained.  
  
"Oh no!" Syaoran groaned out loud. "And here I was hoping we'll be able to spend the evening alone together."  
  
"We will, don't worry." Sakura reassured her boyfriend, who was now hitting the steering wheel with the heel of his hand. "Did you forget that you have to make reservations? That means that they will be on their table and we will be on ours."  
  
Sakura grabbed the hand that was hitting the wheel and cradled it between her own. Syaoran laced their fingers together and held tightly.  
  
"I guess you're right." He said smiling at her.  
  
Since this was a high class restaurant the parking was valet. Syaoran stopped at the front doors and they both stepped off. He gave the keys to the boy in uniform and hand in hand they stepped inside to enjoy their wonderful evening.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Remind me again To-ya how we're getting in?"  
  
Yukito asked of his best friend as they made their way over to the restaurant, dressed in normal clothes. Although for some reason, Touya had insisted that they both wear black pants.  
  
"I'm telling you the chef in the restaurant is my pal. He'll sneak us in from the back and then we take it from there." Touya answered in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh. This explanation doesn't exactly fills me with confidence To-ya."  
  
Yukito scowled at Touya's back. They both made it to the back alley of the restaurant and waited for the door to open.  
  
"Hey wait a minute. This place seems familiar." Yukito spoke up, after taking in their surroundings.  
  
"It should. I worked here part-time a year ago."  
  
"Oh, o.k." Yukito said.  
  
He couldn't exactly recall the number of places Touya had worked part- time. But with passing time, the number was increasing. Touya just couldn't seem to hold on to a job for an extended period of time.  
  
The door opened up with a loud clang. A big man, with a round belly, wearing an apron and chef's hat peered out.  
  
"Oh, you're here. Well come on in."  
  
The man, after taking a look at Touya, ushered them inside. Touya grabbed Yukito's arm and dragged him inside. Once in, a crisp white coat was pushed under Yukito's nose. He took it, held it away from him at an arm's length, and looked at Touya apprehensively. Who, at the moment, was busy shrugging into a similar white coat.  
  
"Umm To-ya, what's going on?" asked Yukito, really dreading the answer.  
  
They were standing in the large, spacious kitchen of the restaurant. The hustle and bustle of waiters coming in, grabbing things off the counter and going out was all around them.  
  
"All right Kinomoto, this is the last thing I'm going to do for you." Spoke the rounded chef. "And if you get caught, you're on your own. I don't know you, I've never seen you before in my life. Kapische."  
  
"Sure, sure. Love you too pal." Touya said waving his hand dismissively.  
  
"To-ya!" Yukito spoke again indignantly.  
  
"Oh yeah. Yuki, we're going to pose as waiters here for a short while. Just long enough for me to make sure that gaki isn't going to try anything funny. And you'll have your chance to check on Meiling."  
  
Yukito was still holding his coat away from him.  
  
"Ohh, o.k." Yukito said. "But To-ya, there is one small problem." At this point, Yukito's voice got a little higher. "We don't work here. What if we get caught? Huh? And you actually expect me to go out there and work?" Yukito was slowly losing his marbles.  
  
Touya clucked his tongue in exasperation.  
  
"Don't worry about getting caught. They just hired a whole new bunch of people last week. So, they won't pay us a lot of mind. Come on Yuki, please. Just for a little while."  
  
Touya looked at his friend with his hands clutched in front of him and huge, puppy dog eyes. Yukito looked at him sternly for a few seconds and then a smile broke out over his face.  
  
"Oh all right. Put those away. You're worse than Sakura when she's trying to get her way." Yukito said, putting his arms in the sleeves of the coat.  
  
They both walked towards the door leading to the dining hall of the restaurant.  
  
"Now remember." Touya said as they reached the doors. "Keep a low profile. Keep your head bent, and if someone talks to you, ignore them. Only concentrate on our targets."  
  
"O.K I got it. Double O Idiot." Yukito said, smiling at Touya. He frowned at him and stepped through.  
  
He and Yukito separated once they were in the hall. Touya went left, whereas Yukito went right. Touya had all his attention focused on looking for a pair of teenagers.  
  
The restaurant presented a very soft, romantic atmosphere. The lights were dim and there was soft music reverberating throughout the hall. Touya walked around, ignoring people when they called out to him to place their orders. Touya kept his pace up by throwing "Not my station" towards the poor souls who dared called him. He saw Sakura and Syaoran sitting in a secluded corner, chatting happily sipping on their drinks.  
  
Touya stopped a short distance away from them and ducked behind a plant. He looked at them through the leaves and squinted at the glasses held in their hands.  
  
'That had better be Ginger ale or I'm kicking some gaki ass tonight.' He thought to himself.  
  
Lucky for him, the place where he was standing didn't capture the light as much, therefore concealing him in the dark. Which was why no body objected to the strange rude waiter, standing behind the plant, glaring at a cute couple.  
  
He stood there and watched them order their food and then dessert. That was some persistency he was showing, standing at the same spot for the last half hour. By now, he had started fidgeting. Which is why he didn't protest too much when Yukito passed by, grabbed him by his upper arm, and dragged him back in the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks Yuki. I was getting kinda tired from standing there."  
  
Yukito looked at his friend wide eyed.  
  
"To-ya, you are not human. How could you stand there for such a long time like that without moving, for cryin' out loud."  
  
Touya just smiled at him widely.  
  
"You and your obsessive-compulsive nature." Yukito commented, without expecting an answer.  
  
"Enough about me Yuki. How was Meiling? Is she having a good time or a real lousy one like I told you, huh, huh?"  
  
Touya asked, jabbing him in the ribs with his elbows.  
  
Yuki recalled the time he had set his eyes on Meiling. She had looked so beautiful sitting there with her hair down, in that beautiful dress. Yukito had forgotten to breathe for a moment. She was sitting there having a polite conversation with that boy. However, Yukito had noticed, that she had a very subdued expression on her face. She kept looking around the restaurant and was nodding absentmindedly at her date. Unlike Touya, Yukito had kept moving around the restaurant. He even fetched some drinks for a few customers. But wherever he went, he made sure to keep Meiling in his field of vision. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Touya.  
  
"Uh yeah. She looked like she was enjoying herself."  
  
He answered his inquiring friend. Even if she wasn't having the best of time, Yukito hadn't wanted to get his own hopes up. Both of them took off their coats and handed them back to the chef. They thanked him for all his help and stepped back outside.  
  
Once outside, they crossed the street and went to the part that was directly opposite of the restaurant. Beyond the park was the sandy beach and the endless ocean. At this time of the night, the park was pretty much deserted, save for a few couples walking around hand in hand.  
  
"O.K what are we doing here? If I remember correctly, you parked your car in the public parking space back there." Yukito pointed to the side, with his finger.  
  
"Calm down Yuki, we'll leave in a little while. I just wanna make sure that the brat is not going to try anything. O.K so he was well-behaved in the restaurant, but how do I know that he isn't going to turn into a pervert once they are alone in his car. And can you guarantee me that he is in fact taking her home? What if he slipped something in her drink? Oh My God I am soooo going to kill him." Touya was laughing maniacally and cracking his knuckles.  
  
Yukito was currently rubbing his temples in circular motions.  
  
'Whoever is listening up there, please give me strength to live through this.' Yukito sent a silent prayer to the heaven. He looked at the still cackling psycho, who was now staring at the front doors of the restaurant, and prayed some more. 'And please give me strength to resist putting my hands on his throat and choking him to his last breath.'  
  
"Why don't you just leave him here? I believe you can find your own way home." Yue spoke in his mind.  
  
"It's not that easy. I can't just leave him here to ruin Sakura's date. And believe me, if I'm not there to restrain him, he will do something drastic."  
  
Out there, Touya was still rambling on, regardless of the fact if Yukito was listening or not.  
  
"Why don't you let me take over? Maybe I can talk some sense into him."  
  
Yukito looked up at Touya who had a fist raised high in the air and was cackling madly like a psychotic maniac. Yukito closed his eyes.  
  
"Please. You'd be doing me a favor."  
  
Yukito's whole body was bathed in pure white light and then a moment later, the angelic form of Yue stood in his place.  
  
Touya now had a hand over his eyes.  
  
"Hey, I think that's them coming out now. Come on Yuki, let's follow them."  
  
Touya reached behind him and grabbed, what he thought was Yuki's hand and dragged him forward. When the person behind him refused to budge from his spot, Touya turned around.  
  
"Hey, what's the hold up?! Come on Yu....oh, It's you." Touya stopped mid-sentence when he saw who it was.  
  
"Well, don't matter. Come on, maybe you can fly over them and find out what they're talking about."  
  
Yue just stood there calmly looking at him.  
  
"Ah hem hem." Yue cleared his throat and pointedly looked at his hand which was still in Touya's grasp.  
  
Touya followed his gaze and saw that he had been holding his hand subconsciously. With a sharp intake of breath, he dropped his hand immediately.  
  
"Well?!!" Touya asked impatiently.  
  
"I am not going to help you spy on the Mistress." Yukito said in his usual icy tone.  
  
"Fine, who needs you anyway? I'll do it on my own."  
  
Touya moved in the direction of the restaurant, and started to follow the disappearing forms of Sakura and Syaoran. He sopped with a jolt when his shirt was grabbed from behind.  
  
"You will do nothing of that sort." Yue said, when Touya turned around. He glared at him with narrowed eyes, and Yue met his glare with one of his own.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't stop me from doing what I want to do." Touya said through clenched teeth. He spoke in a very low voice, barely keeping his anger from lashing out and hitting Yue across his perfect face.  
  
"I am the guardian of Card Mistress. It is my duty to protect her from everything and anything that might cause her harm." Yue answered in monotone, ignoring the red spreading over Touya's face.  
  
"I'm her brother. It's my duty to protect her from harm. I'm going to go after her, whether you like or not."  
  
Touya screamed at Yue and took off. He had barely taken six steps when he felt two arms surround him around the middle and felt himself being lifted off the ground.  
  
Keeping his arms firmly around Touya, Yue flew backwards away from the restaurant and away from the direction Sakura and Syaoran had gone towards. He flew them about half a mile down the road, with Touya constantly kicking his legs out and threatening him, he landed on a deserted area of the beach.  
  
Once their feet touched the ground, Touya immediately turned around and grabbed him be the collar of his robes.  
  
"You fucking bastard. Why the fuck did you do that? I planned all this so I could keep an eye on them. If anything happens to Sakura, I'll fucking kill you."  
  
Touya was shaking him violently. Yue placed his hands on top of Touya to stop him. He then spoke in a very clam voice.  
  
"If anything were to happen to the Mistress, it would be by you. Can't you see that she is really in love with the descendant of the Clow, and just wants to be with him? Why do you want to ruin the precious moments that they share? Why can't you just leave her alone and trust her judgment to take care of herself?"  
  
It was like talking to a brick wall. Yue could see that his words had absolutely no affect whatsoever. Touya opened his mouth and started arguing again.  
  
"How could you say that? She's my younger sister. She's not old enough to realize what's good for her and what isn't. It's my job to show her the way. And that gaki, let me tell you...."  
  
Yue tuned him out at this point. He now understood why Yukito happily traded places with him. Yue noticed that Touya's hands were still around his collar, and although he had stopped shaking him, he still hadn't let go. Yue noticed the flush that was spreading over Touya cheeks and then he noticed his lips which were constantly moving.  
  
'Oh for heaven's sake. Doesn't he ever shuts up.' Yue thought to himself. He was then hit with a brilliant idea how to make him shut his mouth.  
  
"...let me tell you about this one time when he mmphhed.."  
  
Touya's words were cut short when all of a sudden, Yue had shot out his hand, grabbed Touya by his collar, pulled him in and sealed their lips together.  
  
Touya was startled out of his wits at the sudden, unexpected contact. But then he closed his eyes against the overwhelming surge of electricity that started at his lips and shot throughout his body.  
  
At first, it was just a connection of two lips. But then Yue started rubbing his lips against Touya. His one hand was still at his collar and the other moved behind his head, tangling in his hair and bringing him closer.  
  
Touya felt Yue's hands on him and brought his own to circle the lithe creature's waist. He didn't know what was happening or why it was happening, he just gave into the sensation that was eliciting a jolt in every nerve ending on his body. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss by bringing Yue's lower lip in between his own and sucking gently. Yue gave a slight gasp and Touya took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in his mouth. He swirled his tongue all around Yue's mouth, sliding over his teeth, rubbing the roof of the mouth and finally settling on top of his tongue. Yue moved his tongue against Touya's and an all out battle for dominance began. Both their tongues were sliding in and out of each other's mouths, while their hands and arms desperately clutched each other tightly.  
  
They didn't know how long they stood like that, kissing and tasting each other, but when their lungs started burning because of the lack of the oxygen, they reluctantly pulled apart.  
  
With his arms still around his waist, Touya pulled away panting heavily. He then opened his eyes and looked at the one who had just taken his breath away.  
  
When the seriousness of the situation hit him, and he realized that he had just done, Touya dropped his arms and pulled away with a loud gasp.  
  
Yue, himself, was breathing heavily. There was a blush that appeared over his pale face and his lips were shiny and looked thoroughly ravished.  
  
Touya touched a hand to his lips and backed away two steps.  
  
"What..what the hell...why did you."  
  
He couldn't form a comprehensive sentence.  
  
Yue was extremely surprised at his actions. He had never thought that kissing could feel like this. From his observations, it was merely a skin to skin contact and nothing more. And now, as he looked upon Touya and his slightly swollen lips, he couldn't help but feel a yearning to maintain that contact again, and feel his lips against his own one more time, for another taste. Shocked and afraid from his thoughts, Yue did the only thing that he thought was rational at this time. He wrapped himself in majestic wings, and a few moments later Yukito stood at his place. He looked over at his friend, standing there with a hand covering his mouth and a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"To-ya, what's the matter? Are you."  
  
Yukito never got to finish his question for Touya had taken off, running full speed down the road.  
  
"What happened?" he asked the being inside of him, but received no answer.  
  
Yukito just shook his head slightly, and took off down the road himself. Looked like he was going to have to catch the bus. His ride had just disappeared down the road in a mad dash.  
  
Something had happened between these two, and he would be damned if he didn't find out soon.  
  
*=*=*=*=*  
  
In a deserted area of the beach, there was a rustle behind a tall over grown bush. Two figures stepped out in the open, with shocked expressions on their faces. One of those two was holding a camera in their hand, which was still rolling, and the other one, who was hovering a few feet off the ground was stuttering unintelligibly.  
  
Tomoyo and Kero looked at each other and said at the same time.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL??!!!"  
  
There was a wide smile that was spreading over both their faces.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho ho, this is too good to be true." Cried out Tomoyo.  
  
"Yue is sooooo busted!!" screamed Kero.  
  
"No Kero, we totally have to keep quiet on this. Didn't you see the expression on their faces when they separated? Come on, we've got some planning to do. And I bet Yukito would only to too happy to help, once of course he finds out what happened." Said Tomoyo.  
  
"And he will no doubt. I am sure you camera didn't fail to capture a single moment of that." Kero said mischievously.  
  
They both took off down the road, speaking to each other in hushed voices and planning for the future.  
  
*=*=*=*=*  
  
TBC.  
  
AN: Please don't forget to review. Hopefully you'll like it. Next chapter will come up soon, hopfully ^_^;;;;; 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: Finally, after the long wait, here's the next chapter. I hope people are still reading this story and forgive my laziness of putting up the next chappie. Well, read, review and enjoy ^_^  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
"O.K why do I have to be here again?"  
  
Touya asked for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes.  
  
"Geez Oniichan, chill out will ya?" Sakura said in an exasperated tone. "I told you, we needed someone to drive us and I couldn't ask Dad on his day off, now could I?" Sakura rolled her eyes at her older brother.  
  
They were currently standing in the arrival section of the airport, waiting for their party to arrive from England. Sakura had persuaded Touya into driving her and Tomoyo over to the airport. Now, Touya was standing further away from the girls, who were eagerly looking at the arrival times on the large screen.  
  
"I don't know how we could've let Sakura talk us into this?" Kero grumbled from Touya's pocket. "I mean for you it's understandable, they needed someone to drive them. But why me? Why? Why? Why?" Kero wailed out loud.  
  
"Hey shut up fluff ball. People are going to start staring at us." Touya said under his breath.  
  
It appeared that the flight from England was 35 minutes late. The girls, after reading that information, sighed and went over to the benches to sit down. They looked over at Touya and Kero, whose head was poking out of Touya's breast pocket. They giggled at the sight. Both the human and the stuffed animal had identical scowls on their faces.  
  
"Hey Oniichan," Sakura called out. "You should cheer up now. After all, your number one fan is on her way over."  
  
Both girls giggled again at the horror struck look on his face. Up until that point, he hadn't given any thought about Nakuru's arrival. He had plenty of other things to keep his thoughts occupied. Like, for instance, a certain moon guardian, with long silver hair and a lush mouth. Touya shook his head. He was not going to start thinking about this again. Ever since that kiss had happened last night, there was very much less that Touya was able to think about. At that moment, he had dashed away from the man, for he had no idea what else to do. He couldn't even sleep at night, for his thoughts kept turning towards that incredible kiss that he had shared with one person he hated the most. Or so he thought he hated. Touya still couldn't remember what had came over him and why he had given into Yue so easily. When Yue had pulled him in close, why was he unable to push him away? All through the night, he kept recalling the feel of incredibly soft lips crushing against his own. How his tongue had dueled with Yue's. And how perfectly Yue's lithe form had fitted into his arms.  
  
The girls noted Touya's absent-mindedness and the way he was staring off into space. They both shared a knowing, secretive smile and looked back at Touya. Last night, after giving Yukito a quick recount of what had happened, Tomoyo had immediately called Sakura. They had talked well into the night discussing the many different aspects of the day's events.  
  
"Oh my God, this is going to be so good." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. "With Nakuru coming into picture, I wonder how Yue will react."  
  
"Knowing my guardian, he'll probably act aloof." Sakura replied.  
  
"I don't know Sakura," Tomoyo shook her head. "That was a petty steamy kiss they shared. You weren't there to witness it, but the way they were both grabbing onto each other was so freakin' hot and then they.."  
  
"O.K O.K spare me the rest." Sakura cried out. "This is my brother you're talking about. I want to know what happened, I just don't want all the graphic details."  
  
Sakura shuddered minutely. She then gave a devilish smirk, not unlike her brother's.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, watch this." Sakura whispered to her friend.  
  
"Hey Oniichan." She called out.  
  
Touya shook his head as if coming out of a trance.  
  
"What's the matter, didn't get enough sleep last night?"  
  
Touya frowned at the two giggling girls.  
  
"I got enough sleep thank you." He yawned broadly at the end of the sentence, which caused the girls to become hysterical.  
  
"I'm gonna go and get some coffee."  
  
Touya decided to ignore the girls and made his way over to the snack bar.  
  
They waited for a while more, and finally the flight had arrived. Tomoyo and Sakura immediately moved to stand in front of the gate and looked at the exiting passengers. Touya, who had finished his extra-large cup of coffee, was standing right behind them.  
  
Finally, a familiar head of midnight blue hair appeared through the gate. It was quickly followed by a taller person, with long red hair.  
  
Upon spotting them, Sakura started jumping up and down waving at them cheerfully. Nakuru jumped up and down in return, whereas Eriol just smiled and waved. A familiar stuffed animal was poking his head out of Eriol's carry on bag. Sakura smiled at the seemingly prone figure.  
  
After going through the security check procedures, Eriol and Nakuru stepped up to greet their friends. Sakura was immediately enveloped in a warm embrace in Eriol's arms.  
  
"I missed you so much, Eriol." Sakura spoke into his shoulders. Eirol smiled and hugged her close, before letting her go.  
  
"The feeling is mutual." He said.  
  
Next to them, Nakuru had just released Tomoyo, after hugging the day lights out of her. Eriol had to hide a smile at the ruffled up Tomoyo. Her neat hair was a bit disarrayed and she was supporting a healthy flush. Maybe, Nakura, in her excitement had hugged the poor girl too tightly. Eriol frowned at his guardian, who was now in the process of hugging Sakura. Eriol shook his head good naturedly and smiled at Tomoyo. They both bowed respectfully to each other.  
  
"It's good to see you here, Eriol San." Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"It's good to be back." Eriol said with a smile. He then looked behind the girls to the figure, who was looking very apprehensive and was trying to make himself invisible by blending into the crowds. Eriol smiled inwardly. Still the same old Touya.  
  
Touya, from his place, was having a very bad feeling about this. He had noticed the enthusiastic hugs Nakuru was placing on the girls. It was only a matter of time before that hurricane would turn towards him. He was slowly inching hi way backwards. Maybe if he got close enough to the exit, he could make a break for it and get to his car. Once he's behind the wheel, then Nakuru would have no excuse to jump him.  
  
Uh-oh, he had better hurry. Nakuru had just put Sakura down and was now looking around. 'Forget being subtle, I'm outta here.' With this thought, he turned around and ran towards the exit. He had barely made it two feet when an over enthusiastic figure rammed into back, nearly knocking him over.  
  
"Tooouuuyaaaaa!!!"  
  
Touya cringed horribly as Nakuru screamed into his ears. She had both her arms thrown around his neck and was squeezing the life out of him.  
  
"I missed you. I missed you. Ohhhh, I missed you soooooo much."  
  
She was rubbing her face into his shoulder over and over again. Touya pried her arms off from around his neck, and held her at arm's length.  
  
"Hey Sakura," he called over to her. "You guys better be outside in five minutes. I'm gonna go get the car."  
  
"All right."  
  
Sakura replied, while looking at the scene amusingly.  
  
Nakuru was waving her arms frantically to get back in Touya's arms. Touya held her steady, pushed his body back and then let go of her arms. He dashed out of there so fast that he left a smoke trail behind.  
  
"Ohhh, why did he run away?" Nakuru wailed.  
  
"I wasn't done saying hello to him. Oh well, now that I'm back, I'm gonna catch him for good. Oh yeeeah."  
  
Nakuru raised a fisted hand in the air, and let out a cheer. Behind her, Eriol shook his head at Nakuru whereas Sakura and Tomoyo smirked and giggled.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When the first school bell rang, was the exact time Sakura entered through school gates. Even though she was in a higher grade now, her habit of sleeping-in hadn't changed at all. She took off her skates and ran towards the classroom before the late bell rang.  
  
Tomoyo was standing outside the class waiting for her. Sakura skidded to a stop right next to her and bent down to her waist, gasping and catching her breath. She then straightened up and smiled widely at her friend.  
  
"Whew. Made it."  
  
Tomoyo chuckled softly. They both went inside and the first thing they noticed was that there was a small group of people surrounding a desk. A lot of enthusiastic chatter was arising from within the circle. It didn't take them long to realize that they were all gathered around Eriol's desk. He had come back after a long absence, so they were all eager to know where he'd been all this time.  
  
Sakura's eyes roamed around and landed on her boyfriend, who was sitting at his usual spot; right behind her desk. Sakura smiled when she took in his appearance. He was sitting there rigid in his seat with his arms folded over his chest, and a deep scowl on his face. It was no secret that Syaoran held a grudge against Eriol, and that Eriol never missed an opportunity to tease the young, hot-blooded man. And by the look of things, a fair amount of teasing had already taken place since this morning.  
  
Sakura took her seat and turned around to greet Syaoran. She was met with a soft kiss on the cheek, as Syaoran settled back down.  
  
"Woo hoo!"  
  
A voice piped up which caused Syaoran to cringe and slump down in his seat.  
  
"I didn't know my cute descendant was into public displays of affection."  
  
Eriol was saying mischievously, as the whole class burst into laughter. Sakura blushed furiously, and Syaoran's face went scarlet. He mumbled under his breath. Something about insufferable evil reincarnations.  
  
Tomoyo sat down in the seat next to Sakura still chuckling softly.  
  
"He got you with that one Syaoran."  
  
She said sympathetically as he glared at her. She straightened up as Meiling sat down on her seat with a plop.  
  
"Hey Meiling, where have you been?" Tomoyo inquired. "I wanted to ask you about how your date went."  
  
Sakura looked at her and nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Meiling turned around and looked at them incredulously.  
  
"I believe I gave you both separate accounts of everything that happened."  
  
"Yeah but it's not the same." Tomoyo insisted. "Come on, give us the whole detail."  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes but complied anyway. She turned in her seat fully towards them.  
  
"As I told you guys, it was nothing special. I just went out with him to get him off my back once and for all. Plus the date itself was a real snooze fest. He kept on talking about how much he liked his videogames. He even gave me a step by step account of how to play one of these fighting games. Man I thought he would never shut up about it. And then, when he was dropping me off, he tried to kiss me. But I just shook his hand, thanked him for a 'lovely' time and ran inside."  
  
Meiling shuddered minutely at the end as both Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled. Meiling gave them a lop-sided smile.  
  
"Well, at least it's over. I'm never going out with that geek again." She said in a final tone.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura nodded their heads.  
  
"I never thought he was right for you in the first place, anyway." Tomoyo said as Sakura nodded her consent.  
  
All three of them straightened in their seat as the teacher walked in.  
  
A few tables down from theirs, two boys were having a quiet little conversation of their own.  
  
"So Brad, did you get to score with that Meiling chick yet, or what?"  
  
Dave Summers, Brad's best friend and class bully, was asking of his friend. Brad shook his head.  
  
"No not yet. But believe me I will."  
  
He said in a malicious tone. All traces of humbleness and niceties that he had shown in front of Meiling were gone from his face.  
  
"That bitch has left me hanging for such a long time. Now that I've finally gotten a date out of her, it's only a matter of time when I take her to my bed." He said glaring at the back of Meiling's head.  
  
Dave gave a small hyena laughter and they both high-fived under the table.  
  
"Yeah, show her what you're made of, big boy."  
  
They both sat up as the teacher started the day's lesson. Unbeknownst to the hot-tempered yet sweet-natured girl, a boy was harboring a serious grudge against her. He had very strong negative feelings towards her, and he had full intentions of following through them, as soon as an opportunity presented itself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yukito sighed as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against the tree. He had arrived early to the campus today to reflect on a few things. Ever since Saturday night and all throughout Sunday, his thoughts had been a great big jumble. He still recalled the conversation that he'd had with Tomoyo over the phone. So that explained Touya's behavior. Who'd have ever thought it possible? Touya and Yue together. These words sounded weird even to his ears. Sure he had entertained the idea in his own head that those two might be good together, but he had thought it utterly impossible. With those two at each other's throats all the time.  
  
Yukito had tried to contact Yue all weekend but he was met with stony silence. Although, Yukito noticed, that every time he mentioned the name Touya, a strange sense of warmth ran throughout his body. It was as if Yue was blushing furiously and Yukito could feel it through their link. Yukito sat up straight and shook his head. He then chuckled softly and muttered.  
  
"I guess the worst enemies make the best lovers."  
  
He silently admitted to himself that sound of Yue and Touya together wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. They were both good looking, and extremely compatible. They would be good for each other.  
  
He stood up and stretched out his arms over his head. He started to make his way over to the building. He was nearly there when sound of rapidly approaching footsteps stopped him on his tracks. Yukito turned around and saw Touya running to catch up with him. When he finally caught up he placed a hand over Yukito's shoulders and bent over his waist catching his breath.  
  
"He.hey Yuki. H..how's..it.going?"  
  
Yukito patted him on the back.  
  
"I'm fine, but what the heck is wrong with you? You look like the hounds of hell are running after you or something."  
  
Touya straightened up.  
  
"Do you have any idea who's back? Hounds of hell have nothing on Nakuru Akizuki. Man I hope I don't run into her today. Or ever."  
  
Yukito hid a smirk.  
  
"Where have you been all this time? You didn't call or anything."  
  
Touya's cheeks took on a pink tint.  
  
"We..well you know. I've been busy with this and that."  
  
Yukito smiled evilly.  
  
"To-ya. Do you know if something's the matter with Yue? I haven't been able to contact with him either. Did you guys have another fight or something?"  
  
Touya was looking everywhere but at him.  
  
"Umm...no..I don't..not to my knowledge.."  
  
Touya was stammering horribly. All of a sudden, his whole posture went rigid and his eyes widened with a horrified expression. A loud, grating sound came from somewhere behind them.  
  
"Toooouuuuyaaaaaa!!! Where are yooooooouuuuu?!!"  
  
Nakuru had apparently enrolled in their college and was now on hunt for her favorite prey.  
  
Touya's eyes popped out of their sockets and his hair stood on end.  
  
"I was never here."  
  
He said quickly and then..  
  
'Whoosh'  
  
He ran out of there so fast that he could've given the track and field team a run for their money. Yukito's hair blew away from his face by the impact of Touya's hasty retreat. His glasses went askew and slid down his nose.  
  
He was fixing his glasses and patting down his hair when another wild wind blew his hair straight off again. Yukito sighed and lowered his head. Why should I even bother? He straightened his glasses and greeted Nakuru, who was panting slightly and looking around.  
  
"It's good to see you Nakuru, how are you? I hope you had a nice trip."  
  
Nakuru nodded at him.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm good. Say, have you seen my Touya around here?"  
  
Yukito looked around himself and shook his head. Nakuru's eyes had gone beady and was sweat-dropping.  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
She muttered under her breath. She was just about to take off again when she stopped. She looked at Yukito and stared straight into his eyes as if trying to see past the windows to his soul. She stared for a few moments, which made Yukito very fidgety. She then did the mature thing that was only expected of Nakuru. She blew a raspberry right on Yuki's face.  
  
"That's for Yue."  
  
She said and took off at a great speed. She was once again screaming for Touya at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Tooouuuyyyaaaaa! My love, where are yoooooouuuuu? Come and get some sweet sweet lovin from your Nakuruuuuu!!!"  
  
Yukito, who was staring wide eyed at the space in front of him, shook his head. Things had just gotten a bit more interesting around here.  
  
Yukito was about to leave for his class when he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a new burst of feeling going throughout his body. He knew that these emotions were coming from Yue and he was feeling them through their link. He tried to pinpoint what kind of feelings they were. Maybe they were of anger, since Yue and Nakuru had never met eye to eye.  
  
But wait a minute, this didn't feel like anger. Yukito's eyes widened when he finally realized what it was. Could it be possible that what the moon guardian was feeling was actually jealousy?  
  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's notes: Muaaaaahaaahahaaahaaa!!! FINALLY!!! Some emotions. Hopefully you guys will like this chapter. Please oh please don't forget to leave a line or two. Oh, and please forgive any grammar mistakes that you spot. I actually typed it up in a hurry, and want to put it up, so I don't have time to proof-read it. Until next time ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings for this chapter: A bit of OOC on Nakuru's part. Unfortunately I have only seen the American version of the episodes when they show up y_y and in one episode, I saw her running after Touya. So, I just took it from there. Hope you'll like it ^_^  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
Touya was sitting rigid in his seat. Large droplets of sweat were forming on his face. His eyes had a scary, haunted look to them and were staring straight ahead to the front of the class. The reason for his behavior was sitting two rows away from him. Nakuru Akizuki.  
  
Nakuru had not only managed to get herself enrolled in Touya's college, she had also signed up for the same classes as him. How and where she got that information was unknown.  
  
She was now sitting there trying to get his attention. She was constantly throwing little wads of paper at him and asking Yukito, who happened to be sitting right next to him, to switch seats with her. Poor Yukito was caught in the middle of the crossfire. He would have happily obliged if not for the fact that Touya had grabbed a hold of his jacket, under the table, in a death-grip. Yukito couldn't help but smile at the childish behavior that Nakuru was displaying.  
  
"I guess love makes you do crazy things, huh?"  
  
He asked Yue who had been quiet all through the morning. Yukito was answered with a low growl.  
  
'Hmm, interesting.' Yukito thought to himself. An internal evil smile spread over his face.  
  
"Hey Yue." He asked again. "Don't you think that these two would make a very handsome couple?"  
  
This time, Yue did answer.  
  
"I have no concern with human emotions." He spoke with a huff. "And I certainly don't care who that man gets close with. He would be lucky if he ever did though, he is completely infuriating and a complete nuisance."  
  
'Whoa, you jumped to the defense a little too fast there, buddy.' Yukito thought to himself again.  
  
Another wad of paper came flying out in their direction and hit Yukito squarely at the side of his face. Luckily, their professor was currently writing notes on the board, and didn't notice the exchange. Yukito turned his head and looked at her. Nakuru was staring at him with huge eyes and a puppy-dog expression.  
  
"Come on Yukito, switch with me." She whispered loudly. "I'll give you my lunch."  
  
She said mischievously, holding up a large bag. Yukito's eyes glazed over as he started drooling profusely at the mouth. He made to get up, but a hard tug at his side prevented him from doing so. He turned his head and was met with a very angry Touya. His eyes had gone cat-like and had slits in the middle. A lot of dark, evil spirits were floating around his head as he conveyed his message without saying a word. 'Get up from this seat and die.'  
  
"All right, all right, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
A wide-eyed Yukito soothed his psychotic friend over. He turned back towards Nakuru and apologetically shook his head. Immediately, the lost puppy-dog expression disappeared from her face and was replaced with a deep scowl. She blew a raspberry in his direction. Yukito shook his head at her antics and started jotting down the notes.  
  
"I happen to think that they are perfect for each other."  
  
Yukito said, continuing the mental conversation.  
  
"How so?"  
  
Yukito was surprised at the question. He also happen to note a hint of curiosity in Yue's tone.  
  
"Well," he began. "Just look at the obvious. They're both very good looking. They're compatible, and they're both a little bit crazy."  
  
Yukio stopped and analyzed Yue's feelings. He didn't detect any emotions from him. Whatever Yue was feeling, he was doing a good job of hiding it well.  
  
"And also," he continued. "a very important fact is that Nakuru is head over heels for him. It's only a matter of time before Touya gives in to her, and falls for her himself. After all, how strong is a man's resolve, anyway?"  
  
At this point, Yukito was hit with a full blast of emotion. He detected anger, jealousy and a tiny bit of hurt hidden behind the negative emotions.  
  
'So, the icy moon guardian does feel something strong for him.' Yukito thought gleefully.  
  
"Well," Yue spoke in his mind. "You do know what we have to do now, right?"  
  
He asked. And when Yukito didn't answer, he continued.  
  
"We have to keep Nakuru away from him. We cannot have him fall in love with her."  
  
"And why not?" Yukito asked mischievously.  
  
"I should think that was obvious. If she gets together with Touya, then they will be together all the time. She will be in the close proximity as the mistress, and I cannot allow that."  
  
'Uh huh, sure. The mistress.' Yukito mocked in his head.  
  
"But I thought that the whole issue was resolved. They are good friends with each other, not aren't they?" Yukito asked, while seemingly paying attention to the boring lecture.  
  
"That maybe so, but I still don't trust her. She used to be very cunning back in the days, and I doubt that she have let go of her ways. We have to make sure that that girl stays away from Touya. I will fully assist you to this task."  
  
Yue said with determination.  
  
"I cannot allow her to get near Tou .... um .... Mistress."  
  
Yukito, being the smart and intelligent guy that he was, caught the little slip up.  
  
"Sure Yue, whatever you say."  
  
Yukito looked over at Touya as he said those words. His eyes softened at the edges as he looked at him, and a few butterflies hopped around in his stomach. And Yukito had nothing to do with that.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"How was England, Eriol?"  
  
Sakura asked taking a small sip from her tea cup.  
  
"It was nice." Eriol replied with a smile. "Very different from Japan but great nonetheless."  
  
"When are you going back?"  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura reprimanded her boyfriend as Eriol gave a loud laugh.  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran were sitting in Eriol's living room having tea and snacks. Sakura had decided to pay him a visit and talk about making the 'split' card. She had dragged a furiously protesting Syaoran with her.  
  
"He's the reincarnation of your ancestors. The least you can do is go and say 'hi' to him."  
  
"He's the reincarnation of devil, is what he is."  
  
Syaoran had muttered under his breath but complied anyway. But it didn't mean that he had to nice to him or anything.  
  
"So Sakura," Eriol began. "Am I to understand that you wish to create a new card?"  
  
Sakura put her cup down and nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah. I want to make one that would enable me to separate Yue from Yukito."  
  
Eriol looked at her for a few seconds.  
  
"You have made a card before, have you not? Why do you ask for help now, when you hadn't needed it back then?"  
  
Sakura blushed slightly as Syaoran gave a loud humph.  
  
"Let's go Sakura. We don't need this jerk to help you out."  
  
He stood up and made for the door. He stopped shortly when he noticed that Sakura had remained seated and was staring at her hands. After a few more seconds, she spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"Last time, I hadn't needed any help because I wasn't giving much thought to what I was doing. I just knew that there is something I must do to keep the one I love close to me. Even if it was nothing solid, even if it was a tiny bit of hope."  
  
Sakura lifted her head and looked at Eriol. He was staring at her with a close scrutiny.  
  
"So," he steepled his fingers together. "In other words, you weren't thinking logically. You were being directed by your emotions."  
  
Sakura looked up and gazed lovingly at Syaoran.  
  
"I was being directed by my heart."  
  
A wide smile broke out over Eriol's face.  
  
"That's it, Sakura. That's what I wanted to hear." He said in a reassuring tone. "You were able to accomplish the task because your heart was in it."  
  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran who was blushing furiously by now.  
  
"That's what you need to do in order to create the 'split' card." Eriol continued. "You have to think deeply about both Yue and Yukito. They about the way they differ from each other, and how they are similar. Concentrate deeply on just the two of them. Make a mental picture of what you want your card to look like. If you need, ask help of the other Sakura cards. I'm sure they would be more then willing to help." He paused at the end of his explanation and smiled affectionately. "And remember, think with your heart."  
  
Sakura, who was listening to every word carefully smiled widely in return. She nodded her head at him. Then, like a flash, the affectionate smile disappeared from Eriol's face and was replaced with an evil smirk.  
  
"So, my cute descendant." He turned towards Syaoran, who had sat down on the sofa furthest away from him. His eyebrow gave a twitch at the title.  
  
"I still haven't heard the whole story of how you got together with Sakura. Come on boy, details, details."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at them. She got up as Syaoran opened his mouth to either yell or scold Eriol.  
  
'Boys.' She thought with a sigh. She knew that now they were going to exchange smart-ass remarks and insults, and she really didn't want to be in the middle of that. She made her way to the kitchen and thought over all the things Eriol had said. 'Think with your heart.' 'Concentrate deeply on just the two of them.' Sakura was very confident that she will be able to do it without a hitch. She loved them both with all her heart and wanted them each to have their own personality, instead of living in each other's shadow. Yes, she would start on that at the first opportune moment (1).  
  
She walked into the kitchen and was met with a quite a sight. Suppi and Kero were perched on top of the table, glaring at each other. They were both in the process of finishing off a chocolate bar. By the amount of wrappers next to them, it was easy to say that they had gone through quite a few already.  
  
Kero wiped his mouth as he quickly finished the one in his hands. He was panting slightly.  
  
"G... give it up ...... already, Suppi. You know you can't beat me." He said catching his breath. "I am the champion of candy. No sweet confections can escape from me. Ha ha ha ha ha."  
  
Suppi finished off the chocolate bar he had in his tiny claws in a calm, serene manner.  
  
"What number were you up to?" he asked the laughing maniac.  
  
Kero looked at he wrapper on his side.  
  
"6. Yeah, beat that!"  
  
He posed a dramatic pose, lifting his tiny body up in the air and holding up a fist.  
  
"Well," Suppi said in the same quiet manner. "I just finished my ninth one."  
  
The puffed up Kero deflated immediately, and sat back down, resuming his glaring.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, don't call me Suppi."  
  
"Suppi, Suppi, SUPPI!!"  
  
Suppi's eyebrows gave a twitch as his eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"You're just jealous because I'm better then you at everything." Suppi yelled out loud.  
  
"Oh you would like to think that, wouldn't you? You may be able to beat me at this, but you have no chance against me when it comes to games. In there, I'm the master."  
  
Suppi harrumphed.  
  
"Yes. Keep on believing that. I master had a game system set up here, I would've been more than happy to burst your bubble."  
  
"Yeah well, he doesn't. So there." Kero pulled down his right eyelid and blew a raspberry.  
  
Sakura, who had been standing in the background observing, decided to interfere. With a barely concealed smirk she stepped forward.  
  
"Boys, boys. Please, calm down."  
  
Laughter was evident in her tone. There was one thing to watch two grown boys go at each other, watching these two little guys was another thing entirely. She had to put a stop to it, before stuffing started flying around. Both Kero and Suppi halted at Sakura's voice.  
  
"Come on guys. How long has it been since you've seen each other? Is fighting the first thing that you wanted to do?"  
  
Kero humphed softly and folded his arms. Suppi rolled his eyes at him.  
  
"My apologies Mistress. I know it's very rude to quarrel with guests. But there are 'some people' who just get on your very last nerves and you can't help yourself."  
  
Sakura giggled softly as Nakuru walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You know, the kind of feeling your brother gets whenever Nakuru is around him."  
  
Nakuru fell flat on her face. She got up immediately afterwards with narrow cat-like eyes, with her hair standing on end. She went up really close to Suppi's face with a fisted hand.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that, you stupid, good-for-nothing excuse of a guardian?"  
  
Suppi yawned loudly and patted his mouth, not in the least scared by her tone. Nakuru clenched her teeth and growled at him. She then straightened up and smiled at Sakura, who was watching the exchange with an amused expression.  
  
"Sakura. How's it going?"  
  
"Great." Sakura answered with a friendly smile. "How does it feel to be back here again?"  
  
"Being in the same place as my Touya, I couldn't be happier if I tried."  
  
Nakuru sighed dreamily as Kero and Suppi made gagging noises in the background.  
  
"Have you gotten through to him yet?"  
  
"Not yet. But I will. Mark my words."  
  
Nakuru posed a heroic stance, not unlike Kero's a few minutes ago.  
  
"Which reminds me, I have to go call him now." Nakuru said looking at her watch. "Just wait and see Sakura. I'm going to wear him down."  
  
She winked at her and took off down the hallway like a tornado, her long red hair flying wildly behind her.  
  
Sakura shook her head at the girl's antics and turned towards the stuffed animals.  
  
"Hey Suppi." She called out to him. "How would you like to come and stay over at my house tonight? I would love to hear all about England from you. And plus, you'll have a chance to beat Kero at the video games he was boasting about."  
  
"Traitor!" Kero yelled indignantly.  
  
"Mistress. I would be honored to come to your house. Just let me as Master's permission." Suppi said with a wide smile and flew towards the door.  
  
"Oh and Suppi," Sakura called out and Suppi stopped and turned towards her. "My name is not Mistress, its Sakura, got it?"  
  
Suppi gave a large grin.  
  
"Of course. Sakura." He flew off to see Eriol.  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura went startled and clutched at her chest as Kero screamed right next to her ear.  
  
"What?!" She replied in the same manner.  
  
"Why did you invite that thing over?"  
  
"Because Kero, even if you will never admit it, you missed him. I'm sure deep down inside you guys are the best of friends and both of you are just too macho to admit it."  
  
Kero scowled darkly at her.  
  
"So, I just thought that you guys could have some time to yourselves and you know reminisce." Sakura smiled cheerily at Kero.  
  
"Hn. Whatever." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Eriol easily gave Suppi his consent to stay at Sakura's place. On their way back home, looking at the way those two were constantly bickering in Syaoran's car, Sakura wondered whether she had made the right decision or not.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Touya yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head. He popped his shoulders and moved his head side to side.  
  
"Oh God." He groaned out loud. "I hate college math."  
  
Yukito chuckled slightly.  
  
"It's not so bad." He replied double-checking his answer in the back of the textbook.  
  
They were both sitting in Touya's living room finishing up their homeworks. Touya growled at Yukito.  
  
"Oh yeah, easy for you to say, Mr. genius-no-problem-is-too-hard-for-me."  
  
Yukito just shook his head.  
  
"Well, I'm ready for a break." Touya lounged back on the sofa. He then called over his shoulder. "Hey Sakura. Could you grab me a drink?"  
  
"Sakura's not here." Yukito said without lifting his head from the book. "She went out with Syaoran."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot." Touya enunciated each word through clenched teeth.  
  
"I still don't know what she sees in him. That stupid, good-for-nothing, perverted-ass ..."  
  
"Oh here we go again." Yukito groaned and stood up.  
  
".... and if it was up to me, he'd be half way across the world by now ...."  
  
"I'm gonna get us some drinks."  
  
Yukito walked away to the kitchen leaving Touya gritting his teeth and making a layout for his next book, "101 ways to kill a brat".  
  
Touya was in the middle of planning a particularly gruesome death, involving red-hot tongs and a evilly chuckling Touya with devil's horns, when it was interrupted by the shrill sound of the telephone. He stood up to answer. The moment he picked up the cradle, he wished he'd let the answering machine handle it. Nakuru Akizuki's overly cheerful voice greeted him on the receiver.  
  
"Hi Touya."  
  
Since Touya knew that he had already picked up the phone, he may as well talk to her. Plus, who knew if he hung up on her and she did something drastic, like came over. That thought sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Hi Nakuru. How's it going?"  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Touya held the receiver away from his ears, at the sound of the loud scream. "He said my name. My love called me by my name." There were heart-bubbles coming out of the phone and popping all around Touya.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Why, to ask you when you were going to take me out, of course." She replied from the other end. "I'm free Saturday night."  
  
"And why the hell would I want to do that?" Touya asked rubbing his temples.  
  
"Because you love me, you silly boy." Was her confident answer.  
  
"Listen Nakuru...."  
  
Touya was about to reject her again when his eyes fell on the figure standing in the middle of the living room. Yukito was standing there looking at him with a very curious expression on his face. As Touya continued to gaze at him, he noticed a small change in Yukito. Invisible to the naked eye, Touya felt Yukito giving off electric waves all around him. It felt as though the lights had dimmed and were centered on the solitary figure. In Touya's mind's eyes, the glasses melted away from Yukito's face, his grey hair turned silver and dropped all the way down to his hips, and his rounded face and cute looks turned into sharper more aristocratic features. Touya was now looking at Yukito, but seeing Yue.  
  
For a few minutes, he forgot to breathe. He was hit with such strong emotions that he was too afraid to give them a name. One part of Touya wanted to drop everything and rush to that creature's side. He wanted to pull him in and crush him to his body in a tight embrace, and feel his lips caressing that heavenly mouth. The other part of Touya wanted to run away from him as fast as possible.  
  
Unfortunately, it was the second part of Touya who was in charge right now.  
  
".... are you still there? Hello? Touya?"  
  
Touya blinked his eyes and he was once again seeing Yukito again. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He needed an escape route. Fast.  
  
"Yeah Nakuru. I'm here." He looked down at the receiver and an idea flashed in his mind. "Listen, there is a Spring Festival in two weeks. Would you like to go there with me? As friends?"  
  
When Touya finished, he was met with an eerie silence followed by a soft thud.  
  
"Hello. Nakuru. Hello."  
  
Touya yelled into the telephone. A few seconds later, the phone was picked up from the other end and Touya heard a deep voice.  
  
"Hello. Does this perchance happen to be Touya-san?"  
  
Eriol asked in a polite voice.  
  
"Uh yeah. It's me."  
  
Touya was confused. He heard chuckled from the other end.  
  
"Should've known."  
  
"Why? Where's Nakuru?" Touya asked in a frantic voice. He was afraid that Nakuru was on her way over to say 'yes' in person.  
  
"Touya-san," Eriol was saying. "May I ask what it is that you said to Nakuru?"  
  
"Well, I asked her to go with me to the Spring Festival. But just as friends."  
  
Touya answered and this time he heard loud guffaws coming from the other end.  
  
"Well. It would that this was too much for poor Nakuru. She's fainted dead on the floor."  
  
Touya heaved a huge sigh of relief. As long as she was not coming here, life was good.  
  
"Oh well. When she wakes up, let her know once again, that we're going as just friends."  
  
"Sure thing Touya-san."  
  
He could hear the evil smirk in Eriol's answer. Touya shuddered minutely and hung up. Well, maybe that will keep that girl off his back for a while. He thought silently as he made his way back to the sofa.  
  
Yukito was still standing in the middle of the living room, with a strange expression on his face.  
  
"You'll never believe this Yuki. I just asked Nakuru Akizuki for a date. Well, not exactly a date. But still, me and Nakuru, oh my God."  
  
Touya was shaking his head as he walked past the stone-still Yukito. Touya bopped him slightly with his shoulder and was startled when his wrist was grabbed in a steely grip.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
Touya said in a surprising tone and turned his head. He was met with cold yet furious eyes of Yue, who was staring at him just a few inches away.  
  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.  
  
1. Can you tell I've been watching too much Pirates of the Caribbean ^_~.  
  
Author's notes: BWAHAHAHAAAA!!! Cliff Hanger!! Am I evil or what ^_~ O.K just a preview of the next chapter, which is already in the process of being written. It will start with the confrontation between Touya and Yue, right where this chapter left off. Sakura is going to try and go ahead with making the card. Brad, the bastard, is going to try and ask Meiling out again. Will she say yes? Will Sakura be able to make the card? Will Touya and Yue get into a nice little lip-lock? Heheheheeee, review and you shall receive. Umm.....please. Your reviews feed my brain to come up with ideas and write faster. Please please please leave a few words about this chapter. You guys are the best ^_^ Until next time. Bye bye. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.  
  
The silence in the room was incredibly thick. Not a sound could be heard in the place, except for the heavy breathing coming from the two young men, standing in the middle of the room, glaring at each other. A stray wind blew and the leaves rustled loudly outside.  
  
Touya's eyes were open wide as he stared into Yue's silver ones, whose were narrowed to slits.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
Touya asked finally. He was beginning to get a little apprehensive standing this close to the man who had stirred strange feelings inside of him.  
  
"That's what I want to know. What the hell is going on?"  
  
Yue said through clenched teeth. Touya had to step back a little by the force in his voice. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Listen man, I don't know what your problem is ........"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Yue gave a sarcastic laugh which was truly out of character for him.  
  
"You know exactly what is wrong here."  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow and Yue rolled his eyes.  
  
"You asked that 'girl' to go out with you."  
  
Yue spat out the word "girl" as if he couldn't bring himself to say her name.  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
Touya raised his hand to run it through his hair. That's when they both realized that his wrist was still grasped in Yue's strong grip. He dropped his hand immediately, and both of them took a step back.  
  
"You.....you cannot go out with her." Yue said once again. "Don't you know how that woman tried to hurt Sakura? Even though it was all for show, I still don't trust her to be anywhere near mistress."  
  
Yue's voice was raising in tempo and Touya's temper was slowly bubbling to surface.  
  
"Whatever happened in the past, remains in the past." Touya answered through clenched teeth. "I know what went on, even though it was all behind my back. Plus, my dating Nakuru has nothing to do with Sakura. And whoever said that it was actually a da......."  
  
"What happened in the past stays in the past?" Yue said with a smirk, interrupting him. "Then why is it that you can't seem to let go of the fact that Syaoran attacked Sakura because of a misunderstanding? Why can't you allow them to be together and let Sakura be happy?"  
  
They were practically screaming at each other now. The last sentence seemed to snap something in Touya. He grabbed Yue by the front of his robes and crushed him violently in to the wall. Yue winced horribly at the hard impact. Touya placed both his hands on the wall right by Yue's head and leaned in dangerously close. His eyes were shooting sparks and his face had gone red.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me about Sakura's happiness. She's MY baby sister and I'm perfectly aware of what makes her happy or not."  
  
A sense of deja vu hit Yue. This had happened before. They were having a similar conversation, at the end of which, Yue and Touya had ended up locked in a passionate embrace. Even now, Yue watched as Touya leaned in and spoke in a deep, throaty voice. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His senses were hit with a rich musky scent that seemed to be emanating from Touya. Uh oh, if he didn't want a repeat of last time, he had better change the subject, Yue thought frantically. The trouble was, Yue wasn't sure that he didn't want a repeat of last time's events.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up at Touya, painstakingly fully aware of the fact that currently he was encircled in Touya's arms, and that he could feel the heat coming from Touya's body, and absorbing into his. He then took a deep, shaky breath and spoke in a, what he hoped, was a calm tone.  
  
"All arguments aside, I think it would be a good idea if you called Akizuki and called this whole thing off."  
  
A devilish smirk slowly spread over Touya's face.  
  
"I don't know why you're so suddenly interested in my social life." Touya said in a low, playfull tone, enjoying the blush that creeped over Yue's face. "Maybe, the reason you don't want me to go out with Nakuru is......." he drawled out, smirking at the perplexed expression in Yue's eyes. "..... because you're jealous."  
  
Yue snorted out loud, folding his arms over his chest. His arms were really close to Touya's chest in this position, a fact that didn't escape Yue's attention.  
  
"You stupid, buffon. Why in the heavens would I be jealous of her?"  
  
Touya's eyes widened with a surprise, and a full blown smile replaced the smirk. He tilted his head to one side.  
  
"Actually, I was going to say that you were jealous of 'me' for going out with her."  
  
Yue's felt his heart beating erratically in his chest, as all the blood flew to his face. Yue blushing furiously was something Touya had never seen before, and he quite enjoyed that look. It made the stoic guardian appear incredibly vulnerable and incredibly cute.  
  
Yue was now fidgeting in his spot, looking everywhere but at him. Touya decided to rile him up a bit more, if only to take pleasure in his reactions.  
  
"Well, just so you know, I won't be calling anything off. I'm going to take Nakuru out, just like I promised her."  
  
His declaration had the desired effect. Yue huffed loudly and looked up at him indignantly.  
  
"Fine. Do whatever you want." He raised his chin defiantly.  
  
Touya was looking at him intently. His eyes were a lot softer now as he gazed at him. To Yue's intense horror and extreme pleasure, Touya's eyes shifted to his lips, lingered there for a few seconds, and then came back to his eyes. He bent his head and brought his lips closer to Yue's.  
  
"Oh, I have every intention of doing what I want." He whispered aginst his lips.  
  
Yue's eyes slid closed and he softly licked his parched lips. Touya's body leaned into his, and just as he was about to breach the distance between their lips, the front door opened with a slam and Sakura's cheery voice called out.  
  
"I'm home guys! Oniichan? Yukito? You guys still here?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
AN: Just wanted to add that I was going to leave it there, and have them interrupted. But I had to change my mind, since I didn't want a mob of bloodthirsty readers after me ^_^ heheheheeee *nervous laughter* So read on, and see what happens ^_~.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Touya brought his head back with a jerk. He loved his sister with all his heart, but at the moment, he couldn't help but be really irritated with her. If only she had come in two minutes later. He looked down at Yue, who was looking up at him with wide eyes, and slightly parted lips. All right, make that five minutes. It was time to take drastic measures.  
  
He took a deep breath and grabbed Yue by the arm. He dragged the bewildered guardian into the kitchen, and once again pushed him against the wall, but this time very softly. He bent his head and captured Yue's lips in a searing kiss. Yue's small gasp of surprise was swallowed by his own lips, as he continued to kiss him thoroughly. Touya was surprised and happy to notice that Yue responded to him, by the way Yue had clutched the front of his shirt and returned the kiss.  
  
Before thing could get too intense, Touya pulled away from him with a deep sigh. He looked down at the slightly panting boy, who was supporting a deep red flush and had moist full lips. Touya dropped a very soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, grabbed a soda from the counter and walked out into the living room, whistling a happy tune. Thereby leaving the guardian to collect himself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"..... O.K then. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5 o'clock."  
  
"Yeah sure. See you then."  
  
The young lady turned the phone off and fell backwards on the bed. She then grabbed a pillow and placed it on top of her face, as if to suffocate herself. She then threw the pillow aside and got up. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo was lying belly-down on the carpet in her room, if front of her big screen t.v. She was busy editing some latest footage she had filmed of her friends when her cell phone started ringing loudly.  
  
Without getting up, she flipped it open and before she could say hello, she heard a loud frustrated groan from the other end.  
  
"Hi Meiling. How's it going?"  
  
"Oh me, I'm just feeling peachy." Came the sarcastic reply.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't hold back on that and gave a loud chuckle. She sat up straight with her back propped against her bed.  
  
"All right. What happened?"  
  
"What happened? That stupid, asshole asked me out again. And me, being the humongous idiot that I am, said yes."  
  
Tomoyo held the phone away as Meiling yelled.  
  
"All right Meiling. First, do me a favor. Go to the kitchen, grab a bag and take two or three deep breaths. Because quite frankly, you're losing it."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Meiling said, much calmer now.  
  
"But seriously Meiling. I know you don't like the guy. Why didn't you just turn him down?" Tomoyo asked with concern evident in her voice.  
  
"I would have, but he kept on insisting for me to give him one more chance. Boy, did he sound desperate. I just said yes to shut him up, otherwise I'm sure he would've gone on and on all night."  
  
"Oh Meiling. Somebody's got it bad for you." Tomoyo teased. "So, what'd you call me for?"  
  
"What? Oh well, let's see. HELP ME!!"  
  
Once again, Tomoyo held the phone away from her ears.  
  
"Hmm. All right Meiling. I'll see what I can do. I'll give you a call tomorrow."  
  
"All right, Tomoyo." Meiling cheered. "I knew I could count on you. Talk to you later. Bye."  
  
Tomoyo hung up the phone. She picked it up again a few seconds later and dialed a number. When the phone was picked up from the other end, Tomoyo was once again hit with loud noises. But this time, they were more argumentative.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo." Sakura greeted from the other end.  
  
"Don't tell me you're having a slumber party without me, Sakura." Tomoyo said in a pouty tone. Sakura gave a laugh.  
  
"Yeah. A special kind of slumber party, that requires you to be only 6 inches tall, have the ability to fly and also you have to be a guardian of some sort."  
  
Tomoyo laughed out loud.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"I invited Suppi to spend the night here. So what's up?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"'What's up' is Meiling's dilemma. She has agreed to go out with Brad again tomorrow."  
  
"What?" Sakura cried out. "But I thought she hated the guy. So why is she going out with him again?"  
  
"I think we all know that Meiling was never really fond of Brad ever since their first date." Said Tomoyo. "But you know Meiling, she's tough as a walnut on the outside but on the inside, she's as soft as cotton candy. But don't tell her I said that." Tomoyo added hurriedly.  
  
"Oh, I bet that mega creep begged her or something and she just couldn't say......NO Kero, stop choking Suppi with your video game wire. Hold on Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo suppressed a laugh as she listened on. There were some shuffling sound, some yells and some warnings. Then finally Sakura's threat of two weeks without pudding calmed the chaos down. She picked up the phone again.  
  
"Sorry about that, where were we? Oh yeah. What does Meiling wants us to do?"  
  
"Well, she didn't really specify, just screamed for help. But I do have a few ideas. Listen, come over to my house tomorrow and bring Suppi and Kero with you. I'll prepare a gourmet breakfast for you guys, and we'll discuss things in details."  
  
"Sure Tomoyo that sounds great. See you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yukito stepped out of his shower, rigorously rubbing a towel in his wet hair. He was dressed in his pajamas, ready for bed. His look was that one of pondering, as he thought over the events of tonight. Yue had taken over, all of a sudden, at Touya's house and when he had came to, he found himself standing in the kitchen, against the wall. When he had walked out to the living room a bit disoriented, he had found Touya with a very smug smile on his face. Weird.  
  
'Eh', Yukito thought with a shrug. 'Who cares what those two talked .... nope ... argued about. Just as long as they don't put me in the middle.'  
  
"Yukito?"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Yue spoke within his mind.  
  
"Yes. What is it Yue?"  
  
Yukito was surprised to find when Yue answered hesitantly in his mind.  
  
"Umm......I wanted to ask you about this human emotion, Love? What is it?"  
  
Yukito's eyes bugged out at the question coming from 'Him'. The one who thought all human emotions were nothing but a waste of time.  
  
"Well, Yue," said Yukito. "I don't really know how to answer that question to your satisfaction. I guess what I can tell you roughly is that love is a very strong and powerful emotion, that you feel for just one person. You always want to be near them, you want to hold them, and be as close to them as possible. You always think about them, even when you're not thinking about them. I don't know if it makes any sense........"  
  
"And what about when the person that one might be in love with, has feelings for someone else, what happens then?" Yue asked interrupting him mid-sentence.  
  
"Well, then Yue, is when we experience a feeling known as jealousy."  
  
"What....what's jealousy?" Yue asked again.  
  
"Jealousy is when you see the one you love, love someone else. Jealousy is when you want to take them away from everybody else, but are unable to do so. Jealousy is when you want the person to belong only with you, and they are anywhere but next to you." Yukito said, thinking about Meiling on her date with that kid.  
  
"Am I making any sense to you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. You are making perfect sense to me."  
  
Yue answered and there was silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Yukito."  
  
Yuki sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Yes Yue. What is it this time?"  
  
"I think .... no .... I believe I'm in love with Touya Kinomoto."  
  
The towel dropped out of Yukito's hand and fell silently to the floor.  
  
*~*~*  
  
TBC.  
  
MUAHAHAHAAA! Another cliff hanger. OH MAN, am I evil or what?!! I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I decided to stop there. Touya's feelings and what's going on through his mind, will hopefully be explained in the next chapter. Now, don't forget to review. Now, I believe some thank you notes are in order.  
  
insanechildfanfic: thank you sweetie, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well ^_^  
  
Duckie: thank you, thank you, thank you. I love your enthusiasm^_^. See, I updated.  
  
Chro Naritaka: Loved you review. And I love leaving it at a place that leaves you wanting more. *points above* see what did I tell you ^_~  
  
Dami: Thank the forces above you like the story, and aren't out there after my blood. Hehehe *nervous laughter* I think I should expect more death threats from you, since I left this chapter at another cliffhanger. By the way, all the Touya/Nakuru action is getting to me too. Just hope I don't make them kiss. Aiiieeeee *runs screaming from a bloodthirsty Dami*  
  
VLGRV: Thank you so very much for at least reading the cruddy thing. I sincerely hope you like this chapter as well. And I know I have been neglecting my other CCS fic, but I'm hoping to get back to it soon ^_^  
  
Ravensta692003: Oh thank you darling for leaving a looong review. I love it when you guys leave a nice long critique of the writing. Toning down Touya, naahhhh, I like that guy going all crazy, don't you ^_~ And the thing about adding Touya/Yue sex scenes, I don't know. I get all giggly and blushy, when I write them kissing, I'll probably faint from a nosebleed from writing a sex scene. But not to worry, since I'm having so much fun with this, I may add a few steamy scenes here and there *wink wink* Oh, and Syaoran/Sakura and Meiling/Yukito would be thrown in there too. I hope. ^_^  
  
Stephanie: Thanks for the review sweetie. I tried to make this as fast as possible, but you should know. Not only am I a college student, I also belong to the working class of America. Not enough time to do my favorite thing, but I still squeeze it in my busy busy schedule. Hope you enjoyed the chapter ^_^  
  
Scarabsi: Oh please don't kill me for this chapter. I think this might be small for your liking, but I tried to do my best. Sorry for disappointing you, though. Loved your review ^_^  
  
StarrGurl: You may have to wait a while for Sakura to split them up. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review, and for saying that Nakuru was in character. ^_^  
  
Crimson mist: Thanks for the review, and calling me evil ^_~ Am I going to be hearing it again? I hope you like this chapter as well. ^_^  
  
DragoraGirl: You seriously think this is a good plot, *cries hysterically* oh thank you, thank you. Enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review.  
  
Tonyk: thanks for the review. See I wrote more ^_^  
  
Anjuliet: thanks for all the reviews, darling. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I really hope you liked this chapter as well. ^_^  
  
Ilahja: Well, I continued on, and they might not be a couple yet, but they're getting there. So have patience. Lots and lots of patience ^_^;;; Love you review ^_^  
  
Atsuki-chan1: *lost in the crate of chocolate* ....... *pokes a choco covered head out* Love you review. Bribe me more, and you might get your updates faster *dives back in the sweet sweet heaven of chocolate* ^_^  
  
Crimson mist: thanks again for the review *ahemwarningahem* I'm so glad you're a faithful reader *sobs hysterically* I'm going to find time now to made updates faster. I seriously didn't think this many people were reading this crappy piece of crap.... I mean story -_-;;;; Anyway, I'm going to look forward to your thoughts again. Be brutally honest. Please. 


End file.
